Shingeki High School
by PetraRal7853
Summary: Look inside for summary. Levi X OC and Rivaille X OC
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1

Quickly I ran as I feared of being late on my first day. I couldn't believe my clock wouldn't work this morning. So I had little time to get ready. Just as I was about to reach the school grounds I had to cross one more busy street. With all my speed I dashed across. Once I crossed I could hear the angry honks of the cars that nearly ran over me get softer and softer as I continued to run. Finally I was on school grounds, but I had to get inside and to my class before the bell rang. Hurriedly I pulled my schedule out once I was inside and started to look all around as I panic that I wouldn't find my class.

Later with luck I was able to find my class before the bell rang. When I went inside my three best friends Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were already waiting and they saved me a seat beside them. So I sat down and I was relieved that I wasn't late to my class. Moments later the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. He seemed extremely tall, short black hair cut shorter on the sides and back, had a mustache and goatee, and wore a small red medallion around his neck symbolizing his ranking as a teacher.

"Good morning and welcome class! I'm Mr. Dok your English teacher. As your first assignment for my class you will be picking a book you read in the summer or past and you will be writing a three page paper about the book." he introduced. As he kept going with his long boring speech I looked at the rest of my schedule and tried to get a good well made plan of how I should get to my classes. Later just before the period ended, Mr. Dok gave us a few minutes to talk with our friends.

"Hey Alita, what class do you have next?" Eren asked. Quickly I pulled out my schedule and handed it to them.

"Wow, I can't believe you're in such advanced classes!" Armin exclaimed. Instantly I was confused at what Armin was saying.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Most of these classes are filled with upperclassmen like sophomores, juniors, and even some seniors! And it seems like the only regular class you have is this class." Armin explained.

"Does that mean I don't see you guys in any other classes?"

"Well you do have lunch and gym together, but other than that we won't see you. You must've done really well on the test last year. Sadly I could never get anywhere past average."

"I thought the test was easy last year. But I never thought I would get into such an advance class. By the way how do you know about all the advance classes?"

"I know because I looked them up thinking that I would get into some one day, but I guess it will never happen. Well good luck." Right after that the bell rang so quickly I hurried across the building to my next class, which was math. When I entered my math room I was instantly surrounded by tall upperclassmen. It was already bad enough that I was shorter than many freshmen, but now I just felt like an ant with all these tall classmates. Quickly I took a seat all the way in the back and tried to avoid being seen by anyone else in the class. Shortly afterwards the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. This teacher was also tall as well, had a calm, collected expression, icy blue eyes, blonde hair kept neatly parted on the left side, with eyebrows thick and bushy, and wore a small emerald medallion around the neck like Mr. Dok.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Smith. Some of you had me as a sophomore while others are just new. The way I teach geometry is an advance way that some colleges teach. So please try to keep up if you can." He introduced. As he looked through his list, one name seemed to catch his eye and it bothered him a bit.

"Wow it seems like we have one freshman here. I've never taught a freshman before but now I guess I get a chance to." Mr. Smith revealed. Instantly I knew who he was talking about and I tried my best to hide in my seat.

"Where's the freshman?" questioned a classmate. Immediately I was panicking deep within me and I really wished I wasn't here.

"Ms. Collins could come to the front?" Mr. Smith called out. Slowly I stood from my seat, but I hurriedly rushed to the front while being extremely shy about it.

"It's says here on your score paper that you got close to a perfect college score. Let's see if this is right." He spoke. Then he went to the board and wrote down a really long question up on the board. When he finished he handed me the chalk and told me to answer the question. Nervously I turned around and looked at the question. Soon I felt as though it was only me and the question that existed and I got right down to writing. About fifteen minutes later I finished the equation. So Mr. Smith started look over it. As he was looking over it I had completely forgotten that I was in a classroom filled with upperclassmen.

"It's amazing… she got it right… That was a college question too." Mr. Smith declared. Soon the class was whispering behind me and I instantly began nervous all over again. Later the bell rang and I hurried to get my stuff and headed out the door. Then the moment I entered my next class, the teacher happened to be already there and she scared the heck out of me when she jumped out suddenly from behind her desk.

"You must be the freshman that's supposed to be in my class. Welcome, Alita! I'm Ms. Zoë." she exclaimed. Later a girl who looked about my age and height helped me up.

"Hi I'm Petra. Let me help you up. Welcome to chemistry class." She introduced. She then helped me pick up my stuff and showed me to a nice seat by the window. Later class started and I seemed to be really intrigued by Ms. Zoë's behavior and appearance. She had long, brown hair, tied back into a ponytail, glasses, same eye color as hair, very perky, and is very energetic.

"Class I want you to make the freshman, Alita feel as very welcomed here!" Ms. Zoë announced. Once again I was a bit nervous with all the tall upperclassmen. Soon after the period ended and now it was time for lunch. Quickly I hurried out to the cafeteria which was huge and tried to find Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. After a while of looking I finally found them and I was relieved to be hanging out with my own age group.

"Hey Alita, how was your classes so far?" Mikasa greeted. I sat down, pulled out my lunch, and then answered Mikasa's question.

"Horrible! I was absolutely terrified with all those upperclassmen!" I replied.

"Don't feel bad, Alita. I know how it feels to be short." Armin responded.

"What are you talking about? You're just as tall as a regular person! You're taller than me!" I argued. He shrugged his shoulder and I stuff a spoonful of my lunch into my mouth. Later lunch ended and gym was next. When the three of us entered the gym there were more upperclassmen than freshmen and some I recognized from my previous classes. One of which was Petra and she happily greeted me once again.

"Hey Alita, it's good to see you again. I want to introduce to you some of my friends. They're also juniors like me." she greeted. Behind came some more tall upperclassmen.

"Hey, I'm Oluo, nice to meet you." The first boy introduced.

"Hi, I'm Eld I was also in your geometry class this morning." The second one greeted.

"Hello I'm Gunter I was in your chemistry class like Petra." The third one introduced. I noticed one boy starring away and he was shorter than everyone but about the same height as Petra. Sadly I was still short but something about him made me question him more. He had short, straight black hair styled undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes, rather short stature, physique well developed and heavy with muscles, slight furrows beneath eyes, rather youthful appearance, constant frown, although his expression is calm, unflappable demeanor, and wore a white cravat.

"The boy over there is Levi. He doesn't talk much to other people. So there, these are my friends." she announced. Quickly I introduced them my friends and after that class begun. I was a bit nervous not because the class was mixed with different grades, but because of the teacher. He was tall, quite intimidating, bald, wheatish complexion, prominent wrinkles on forehead, and dark circles around the eyes.

"Alright listen up class, I'm Mr. Shadis! First day of gym and we're doing dodge ball! So here's how I'm going to break the class in half! Freshmen and sophomores against juniors and seniors! Now get into places!" he shouted. Instantly everyone started to scramble and so did I. I was afraid to get on his bad side. Later he threw some nerf balls into the middle and then blew the whistle. Immediately everyone scrambled to grab a ball and get someone out. While I was carefully dodging and hiding in the back I looked on the other side to find Petra and her friends on the other side along with Levi. Levi was surprisingly dodging the flying balls with ease and his aim and throwing was almost perfect.

Soon before I knew it, it was only me on one side while there were still quite a few on the other side. Quickly I started to panic as everyone on the other side started to aim for me. But I had to stay calm and stay through the end. As I was dodging I made my way to and from all over the place picking up balls and throwing them back and getting one by one out. Before long it was just Levi and I left in the game. With his throws, they were quite fast that I most of the time I barely could dodge it. Sadly with my throws, it was just too easy for him to dodge. But somehow when I threw two at the same time I managed to get him and I won.

"You, what's your name and what grade are you in?" Mr. Shadis questioned loudly.

"Alita Collins and I am a freshman, Mr. Shadis." I replied quickly and nervously.

"I'm impress newbie. You beat my best student I ever had. Maybe it was just beginner's luck for you. Listen up class! Tomorrow and for the rest of the week we will be doing dodge ball! So be prepared!" After that I looked over at Levi and he seemed really angry at me, but I couldn't tell because of his unflappable demeanor I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking or feeling. Quickly I hurried back to my friends before the class ended.

"That was AMAZING!"Eren shouted.

"You were awesome!" Armin exclaimed.

"Nice job, you beat shortie there." Mikasa congratulated. I was a bit happy and worried at the fact that I beat a junior. Soon the bell rang and I was on my way to my history class. This time when I entered I got a nice warm welcome from the teacher rather than all the other kinds of welcome I got.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Pixis. You must be Alita Collins. Welcome to my history class." He greeted. Mr. Pixis was bald, had gold eyes, had a distinguished mustache, and wore a purple colored medallion. I nodded, shook his hand really quick, and then went to find a seat. Shortly after I took a seat by the window, Levi plopped himself down in the seat right next to me in such an angry way. He didn't even look at me while I looked at him nervously. Afterwards class started and I stopped worrying about him. Later the class ended and now I was on my way home walking with my friends. I was quite relieved that my first day ended quite well.

"Today was the best first day of school ever!" Eren shouted as we walked home. I rolled my eyes as I thought about Levi. For some reason he was just always on my mind. But it wasn't like I liked him or anything. Something about him is mysterious and I want to find out more about him. Then just as I was about to reach the street where my house was on I remembered I accidentally left one of my notebooks that I use for my stories on my desk in the geometry room. Quickly I ran back hoping that they haven't locked the doors to the building. Lucky for me they weren't closed and I hurried to the geometry room.

When I reached the geometry room I noticed before I entered that there were people still inside the room. So before I entered I eavesdropped on their conversation. After a while of listening I recognized one of the voices to be Mr. Smith. But the other was still a mystery to me.

"Okay so you saw today right? She's just amazing! I can't believe that at such a young age she can do a college question like that!" Mr. Smith exclaimed.

"Not only is she good in math, she's also good in all other subjects. She even beat me in dodge ball today in gym. The problem is why she is in such a low English class when in here her English is just perfect." Spoke the other person. Then I realized that they were talking about my story book and I panicked since some of those ideas came from my dreams that I had.

"Levi don't you understand? She's a genius! Although before you were once considered a genius until you lost in the championship of that tournament." Mr. Smith declared. For a second I was quite shock that the other person was Levi. But why would a junior talk so easily with a geometry teacher?

"Erwin I thought I told you not to mention that incident ever again?" Levi argued.

"I'm sorry. It's just she might be able to help you finally understand."

"No… one would be able to understand what I'm going through."

"Who knows? She might just be the one you've been seeing in your dreams."

"I don't know… She might just laugh and leave me once I tell her and ask her like that girl before." Once again I was confused. How was I going to help him understand his dreams? What's wrong with his dreams? How did I even get in the middle of this problem? But at least I learned a bit more about Levi and Mr. Smith whose first name is Erwin. Soon I couldn't stand eavesdropping anymore so I quickly opened the door as if I didn't know anyone was in there and that I was in a rush.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. Sorry I was just looking for my notebook I left here." I apologized. Then Levi handed Erwin the book who then gave it to me.

"It's alright. Here's your notebook back. I'll see you tomorrow." Erwin responded. I nodded and quickly left. Once I was outside I looked back at the building before hurrying home. As I was hurrying home I wondered how I got into this mess in the first place. By the time I got home it was late so quickly I ate dinner, got my homework done, fixed my alarm clock, and went to bed.

* * *

**That's all for now. I'll update the next chapter soon. **

**But if you want more Levi love then check out my budy's community: **Love Levi Ackerman** **by ****LeviAckerman147** **for some more Levi X OC or Eruri/RiRen.**for more fanfiction.**

**Until then, bye for now! **

~PetraRal7853


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 2

This time my alarm clock worked too well that it woke me up an hour early than what I set it too. I growled angrily as I slowly got ready. But I was a bit glad now that my clock wakes me up way early. It now gives me a chance to get to school early, sit in the cafeteria, and write more in my notebook that I forgot in Mr. Smith classroom yesterday. When I opened it a note fell out, so I picked it up and read it.

'Ms. Collins you have such a great talent! Why are you so shy to show it to everyone? –Mr. Smith'

Quickly I tossed the note out and went into writing my story. Before I knew it the bell rang so I hurried up to my English class. The moment I entered the classroom, Mr. Dok called me over. Instantly I got worried that I did something wrong and I was going to get yelled at.

"Ms. Collins, you have a class change. You're no longer in this English class. Here's your new schedule." He explained. Instantly my jaw dropped. Now I'm only going to see my friends for two periods a day. Slowly and sadly I walked to my new classroom. This time when I entered the room I was late, but I was also immediately sniffed by a tall, well built man. That scared me a bit since after being sniffed he smiled. The man had his blonde bangs parted down the middle, spots a mustache and beard, and had almost the same serious yet calm face like Mr. Smith.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Zacharius. You must be Ms. Collins. You're a bit late though." He greeted.

"I'm sorry. I got lost trying to find the classroom." I apologized.

"No problem. Just don't be late tomorrow. You can have that empty seat next to Levi Ackerman in the third row." Immediately my mind raced as I heard Levi's name. Nervously I made my way to my seat. After I sat right down, Mr. Zacharius started class. I was really bothered that now I was pretty much in all advanced classes, but more importantly I was in another class with Levi. Now that makes three classes where I have Levi in my class. Then I started to wonder if Levi is still angry at me about yesterday and if he will try to get back at me today. Today just didn't seem like a day that I would easily focus on school. Once the bell rang I was too busy to have noticed until Levi gently nudged me which got me out of my thinking state.

"Aren't you coming to geometry?" he asked. I was shocked at first that he even chose to talk to me yet alone help me. Quickly I nodded as I packed my stuff. Then we ended up walking side by side together to math. After we entered the room I was about to walk to my back seat when Levi grabbed my hand and pulled me to a window seat beside him up front. Now I was a bit confused since he was being a little bit kind to me. But I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking because of his unflappable demeanor. Otherwise I would've been able to tell what he was thinking by now. When the bell rang Mr. Smith entered to start today's class.

"Good morning class. Today we will review the basic ideas to a two column proof. Now I want everyone to get out a sheet of paper and write down the answer for this proof." He announced. So I took out my geometry notebook, looked at the question, and then quickly wrote down the answer. Afterwards I pulled out my story book and started writing some more. Later Erwin started calling people one by one up to the board to fill out the proof column. Soon after the column proof was filled out he assigned us our homework for the night, then shortly after the bell rang. Once I walked to my next class with Levi. This when I went to the seat Petra picked out for me yesterday, Levi chose to sit beside me again. For some reason I was getting this really bad feeling about Levi's kindness to me.

Not that I didn't like it, it was just a bit weird feeling for me. In chemistry, Ms. Zoë was constantly talking on and on about how beautiful the composition of chemistry was and how many discoveries you can make out of chemistry. Soon I got extremely bored and took out my story book. Before long Levi nudged me and got me to pay attention just when Ms. Zoë turned around.

"Alright class tonight's assignment is out of the book pages 15 – 25 and the questions 1-5 at the end of the reading. Tomorrow you will be doing a lab with a partner. I'm letting you chose your partner so pick wisely. Now you can have the last 5 minutes to talk with your friends." Ms. Zoë announced. Shortly after Petra and her other friends crowded around Levi and I.

"Hi Alita, I heard you got transferred to a higher up English class and ended up with Levi. Is it true that your classes are all advanced?" she questioned. I gave a nod and she looked really surprised along with everyone else except for Levi.

"I can't believe it! This is the first time we ever had a freshman be in all advanced classes! You should sit with us during lunch today!" she offered. Afterwards the bell rang and I quickly packed my stuff.

"Sorry Petra, but I'm going to sit with my friends like I did yesterday. I'll catch you later though." I announced. Afterwards I hurried out to meet up with my friends.

"Alita how is it that you got transferred? I thought your English score was horrible." Armin questioned. I shrugged my shoulders as I stuff food into my mouth. Today I was too hungry that I just started stuff food into my mouth.

"_What did it feel like being next to the most popular and handsome boy in the school?_" Mikasa whispered as Eren and Armin were arguing with each other. For a moment I stopped stuffing food into my mouth and was confused about who Mikasa was talking about.

"_Who are you talking about?_" I whispered back.

"_You know, Levi Ackerman. Almost all the girls in the school are in love with him. I short of have a crush on him. So how does it feel to be in the all the same classes with him?_"

"_Alright I guess. Sadly I don't have one bit of interest in him._"

"_No… you're lying. You love him very much don't you?_"

"_No I'm telling the truth. I don't like him at all._"

"_Then why did I see you walking to classes with him?_"

"_He's the one walking beside me all the time. It's not like I ask to walk to class with him._"

"_I can't believe it! You're the only girl in the school that doesn't have a crush on him!_"

"_So what if I don't? Does it really matter?_" Before Mikasa could say anything else Petra and her friends, including Levi, came over and sat in the empty seats at the table.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if we sat with you guys do you?" Petra asked.

"Sure you can sit with us! Quick question, what do you think will happen today during dodge ball?" Eren exclaimed. Just like that he pulled everyone into the argument while Levi and I silently ate out lunch. As everyone around me was arguing I couldn't help think if I was in love with Levi or not. Shortly after a while of thinking I got lost into a daydream. In the daydream I was swiftly flying through some kind of huge forest alongside some other people when suddenly something huge came up in front of me. But before I could tell what it was, Levi nudged me once again and pulled me out of my daydream.

"Come on or we'll be late for Mr. Shadis's class." Levi urged. Quickly I packed up my lunch and hurried off with Levi. I still wasn't sure why Levi was tagging along beside me, but it was a bit comforting rather than being alone. Once we got to the gym the bell rang and Mr. Shadis was shouting again like yesterday.

"Listen up class! Today we will be going up against the other gym class in dodge ball! I want you as my class to make me proud!" he shouted. Before Mr. Shadis could say any more the other gym teacher came over and started bad talking with Mr. Shadis.

"You're going to lose again, Keith. Sad for you that you got the losers this year." the other teacher bragged.

"Just you wait! I have my two best students right here and they'll beat your no good cheating class!" he countered. Like that the two classes separated on the either one of the sides. Just like yesterday I hid in the back of people and somehow ended up beside Levi. Once the game started two by two my classmates were being taken out. Within seconds after the game started it were immediately just Levi and I who were left. Suddenly I was the next target of the two of us who everyone was trying to get out. As everyone focused on me Levi was able to get some of the other class out while I got a few of the good ones out. Soon it was two on two and the other side was good. Levi and I were constantly dodging, jumping all over the place.

Then when the other side got rid of all their balls it was our turn to get them back. As I focused on who to get out between the two, Levi handed me two balls.

"_Listen. Wait for me to give the signal to throw them. Do just what you did with me yesterday, but wait for my signal and follow my orders._" He whispered. Quickly I nodded as I accepted the balls he gave me. With quick hand signals as orders I followed while also keeping a close eye on our two enemies. As Levi and I slowly circled around each other slowly confusing the enemy, I completely lost all my fears of him and all around me became a nice atmosphere rather than an awful atmosphere.

"Now!" Levi shouted. With his order I quickly threw both balls as Levi threw his as well. While Levi's were a distraction mine were the true ones that knocked the two of them out. Like that Levi and I won for Mr. Shadis's class. Soon we were both surrounded by the entire class while they cheered for our victory. In the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Shadis dancing all around the other gym teacher while he was looking very angry. Later the bell rang and this time I got to walk alone to class while Levi was surrounded by all the pretty girls. When Levi sat next to me in history I was immediately bumped out of the seat and Levi was once again surrounded by pretty girls.

So once again I ended up in the back of the classroom all alone. Either way it really didn't bother me. I was kind of happy that I no longer should be scared of Levi anymore. It was kind of nice to have him as just a friend. Even though everyone else was falling head over heels for him, I just didn't have the same thoughts and feeling for him that way. He was just another nice friend like Eren and Armin. During history I was writing the daydream I had during lunch into the notebook. When the day finally ended, Levi was still surrounded by girls. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were all staying afterschool for something today so I walked home alone. As I walked home I loved hearing the nice peaceful sound of nature.

Just when I got home I opened my bag to pull out my story book. But it wasn't there and I must've left it at school once again. Quickly I hurried back to the school and started searching everywhere for it. Sadly I had no luck with the teachers' help since they haven't seen it at all. I got really frustrated at the fact I forgot it again and this time it was gone! As I walked around the building thinking about where I could've left my notebook, I found Levi sitting alone underneath a tree reading my story book. Now that I know where my book went I started to panic now. All my embarrassing moments, visions, daydreams, dreams, and flashbacks were all put into there.

Later I gave up and walked home. As I was walking home I was all nervous again. What if Levi laughs at me tomorrow? Or what if he questions me if I'm insane? All could be out done by something worst and here I am thinking about the bad side to the situation. Then just as I was about to enter my house someone tapped on my shoulder from behind. When I turned around, Levi was standing there holding out my book.

"You left it again in the class room. I thought I would return it tomorrow when I saw you first period, but then I saw you walking home and I thought I should give it back." He explained. I took my book back and held it close to me.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have known what to do if I lost it and I could never find it again." I thanked.

"You're welcome." He replied. Soon there was this long awkward silence between us. I wasn't sure what else I should talk about since I was still panicking.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Levi stated. I nodded and watched him cross the street and into his house. I didn't know he lived right across from me. Quickly I went in and up to my room where I collapsed on the bed. That was pretty much painful and stressful to the point that I was extremely tired. But I still had homework to do so I got up, took out my homework, and started doing it. An hour later I still had time to do a lot before dinner so I took out my book and opened it to where I left it. Just before I started writing I wondered if Levi was doing this as flirting or being nice. It was really hard to tell. If only he could just tell me then all could be easy. Then what if he asked me out? I would be speechless. I wouldn't know how to reply him right away. All the other girls in the school like him including Mikasa and how was I going to compete against them? So with all this frustration in my head I put that aside and went back to writing my story. Once I finished another few chapters I thought about giving it to Levi, but would he ask for it or would I have to give it to him? Like that more stress came back to me and I collapsed back on my bed. How did I get my English class changed? How did I even get into this mess in the first place?

* * *

**Another chapter done. Alita being a clutch again and forgot her story book. Levi being the quiet gentlement returning her book once again to her and being kind to her all in one chapter. So much sweet romance building up!**

**But if you want more Levi love then check out my budy's community: **Love Levi Ackerman** **by ****LeviAckerman147** **for some more Levi X OC or Eruri/RiRen.**** **for more fanfiction.**

**Until next time, bye for now!** ~PetraRal7853


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Third chapter already! On with the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3

_That night I dreamt of flying through an old fashion town and then stopping on a roof top building. Then after stopping on the top of the building a huge man straightened up in front of me and tried to eat me. Out of reflex I flew behind it and sliced its neck open potentially killing it. Soon more those huge people started to come and one by one I started killing them. Later some friends came to help. I noticed one of them being really fast whizzed past me. When I caught a glimpse of his face I realized it was Levi._

Just like that I woke up early once again thanks to my alarm clock, got ready, and walked to school. At first I was tempted to go over to Levi's house and ask if he would walk to school with me because of the dream I had. But I didn't want all the other girls in school be jealous at me so I just kept walking. Later just as I was about to enter school grounds, I heard someone running behind me. Then when I turned around to see who it was I was immediately pushed over and was about to fall hard on my backpack when someone caught my hand and held me up. When I looked up I saw it was Levi.

Just before I could say 'thank you' after straightening up he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the school. Then I noticed that everyone was hurrying to school for some reason. Before long he pulled me into the gym where everyone else was and I still wondered what was going on. Plus there was a huge stage towards the back of the gym that I never noticed before and a man probably a little taller than Levi walked onto the stage and everyone was cheering happily while Levi and I stood quietly in the crowd. The man had grey hair, a scruffy beard, wore a brown jacket with a red sash over it, and wore a large red medallion fastened to the collar.

"Good morning, students of Shingeki High School! Some may know me while other doesn't. I'm Mr. Zachly, your principal. I would like to make this announcement to all new and returning students of Shingeki High School. All after school activities are being delayed for the time being as some budget problems are occurring. But rest assured nothing will be cut from the budget!" he announced. Afterwards some more people came up to announce stuff. While I was listening to the next speech, Levi tapped on my shoulder, and started walking out. I wonder what he was up to so I followed him out while everyone was still staying to listen to the other announcements.

Levi then led me to our first period class and took a seat where we sat yesterday. Before I walked over my seat I had a quick memory flash were there weren't desks around, but a large table and Levi plopping himself down like that in one of the seats. After the memory flash ended I hurried over to my seat beside Levi. For a while there was a long silence between the two of us once again. I was nervous just by being around him and I wondered if it was natural to be nervous.

Levi's POV

_What was I going to do? We're alone but I'm too nervous to talk to her. I'm afraid to bring up my dreams with her. But it seems like she has the same dreams as me just by looking at her story. Her story was actually really good too even though they're mostly dreams and flashbacks. Why can't she be easy to talk to like Petra? This was really frustrating me. I really don't want to mess up my chances with her. Something about her is quite wonderful that all the other girls here don't have. She makes my heart race just by her sweet smile, her voice sound just like an angel, and her shyness is just adorable._

_This is my one and maybe only chance that I have time to be alone with her and ask her. I just have to follow what Erwin said, 'Just go straight forward and ask her. If she says no then don't get hang over by it. But I'm sure she'll say yes.' He's right. I just have to go straight forward and ask her. Even though I just met her a few days ago I feel like we've met before and that was what my dreams were trying to tell me._

Then just when I was about to ask her, people started to come in and I gave up. So I sat back and tried to keep calm like I always do. But I just couldn't get over how she is always on my mind. Something about her was also mysterious and I wanted to figure out what it was that made her so mysterious to me.

Alita's POV

By the time everyone was in class, there wasn't enough time to do something in class so Mr. Zacharius just let us talk for the remainder of the period. As everyone was talking about the announcements, Levi and I sat quietly in the corner of the room, but soon I got bored and started writing. The more I started to write the more I started to get lost in my own little world. Before long, I came back to down to Earth when Levi nudged me and told me that we would be late for geometry if we didn't hurry. So quickly I packed and hurried behind him.

In geometry I got bored once again and started writing some more. Like before Levi had to nudge me to get me out of writing and hurrying to the next class. By the time lunch came I had written three new chapters to add to my story. Even while I was eating I was still writing. But when the time for gym came I couldn't write anymore.

"Class today we're doing Kings vs. everyone else! So Levi and Alita get one side and everyone gets on the other side!" shouted Mr. Shadis. Quickly I started to panic. How was I going to go up against everyone with only Levi on my side? But before I could think of a plan Mr. Shadis blew the whistle and everyone started aiming at the two of us. Slowly as the game developed Levi and I were able to take a few kids out while the others were still aiming at us. As this continued I was really getting irritated at the fact how Mr. Shadis was pretty much testing out our skills by doing this. Suddenly as I was getting more and more irritated I soon became engulfed in anger. Before I knew it I took out four kids with one ball and I was about to aim for Mr. Shadis when Levi grabbed onto me and holding me back.

"Alita, get your head in the game." Levi angrily scolded. Just like that my fear came back and I started to panic all over again. Soon the game was over and Levi and I were still the champions. But I still felt bad that I lost my temper and Levi had to step in to help me. When the bell rang I dashed over to my next class before Levi could even have time to catch up to me. Once I got to class I sat right where I sat yesterday. Alone in the back corner of the room, just the way I liked it. Then when Levi came in he looked angrily at me and then took a seat beside me. I wanted to just yell at him to go away, but I couldn't. I was still feeling awful about what happened and I just couldn't get over it.

After Levi yelled at me I was afraid to even talk to him. At the moment I was not only panicking, I was also completely in fear. I just didn't know how to be brave. All was just too scary and it felt like I was in a never ending nightmare. Before I knew it class ended and I hurried home. Just before I went in I quickly cheeked my backpack to see if I still had my story book. I did so after that I hurried into my house and hid in my room until dinner time. For the rest of the day I couldn't believe what I did and I was just acting like a complete child.

The next day I tried my hardest to avoid Levi at all cost. I didn't want him to see me like this or anyone else. So from class to class I hid in the back corner of the room and hurried to my next class without Levi. But then during lunch, Levi grabbed my arm, pulled me into the geometry room and locked the door behind us. What I didn't expect to be in the room as well was Mr. Smith. He was just sitting so quietly behind his desk that I didn't notice him until I looked at his direction.

"Ms. Collins, why are you avoiding everyone today?" Mr. Smith questioned. I stood there quietly refusing to answer and starring nervously at the ground.

"Levi told me that you were avoiding him this morning. Then when you came into class today you didn't participate like you usually did and you were trying your best to hide in the corner seat. What's going on?" he continued. Once again I starred nervously at the ground and stayed absolutely quiet. Then suddenly Levi grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me violently as he started yelling at me.

"You're just like all the other girls! You always have something to hide! To think I thought you were different from all the other girls… Now I know I was wrong and I regret ever being kind to you." Levi declared. Just like that I broke down in tears. I thought that by ignoring him I was helping him out by being less annoying. But I guess I was wrong. After that before Levi or Mr. Smith could say anything else I ran out of the room. Then I ran outside to the fields, climbed up a tree, and cried while I was up there.

Once again I felt like I was completely being hated. All this felt like a repeat of elementary where I started to become really shy and scared of showing everyone that I was very smart. In elementary everyone used to laugh at me, push me around, and yell at me for being so smart. Then because of that I was never the same person again. I went outside less and I stopped being friends with many people. As I continued to cry I heard the bell ring, but I still wasn't ready to go back in yet. I still felt hurt inside.

Later I heard Levi calling for me, but I didn't come out. Instead I tried hiding some more. But soon Levi found me still crying. As he tried to talk to me I just continued to ignore him and cry some more. It was useless to think that he liked me or was being kind to me because of my kindness back to him.

"Alita, come down." Levi ordered. Suddenly I had a flashback. In the flashback I was wearing different clothes up in a tree like this and I was crying. Then Levi came wearing different clothes as well and ordered me to come down, but I refused. Afterwards the flashback ended Levi was still looking at me angrily and I was still sitting up in the tree crying.

"Why do you still being kind? You said you regret being kind to me. So go back before you get in trouble." I cried.

"I'm not leaving until you get down from that tree and explain some things to me." he declared.

"You said you regret being kind to me. Just leave me then. Forget I ever existed. I'm doing you a favor by ignoring you. Now go back inside and to gym before Mr. Shadis yells at you for being late."

"He'll yell at you too if you don't show up."

"He won't even know I'm gone… he'll just be too busy with you being his number one star that he'll forget about me. Everyone will soon forget me and start remembering you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving until you get down from there. You'll fall and hurt yourself."

"Then let me fall and hurt myself."

"You really don't want me to be kind to you do you?"

"You said you regret being kind to me! So stop being kind to me!"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Why does it matter? I knew I was going to be hated once again." Afterwards I got down and started walking home.

"Where you going now?" Levi questioned. I ignored him and continued walking while trying to wipe away the tears. But then Levi grabbed onto my left arm and held me back.

"Where are you going?" he asked angrily. I tried to get out of his grip, but he just held on too tightly.

"Let go!" I shouted.

"Not until you tell me where you're going!"

"Why are you still being kind?"

"Why can't I be kind to you?"

"Don't you even remember? You yelled at me saying you regret being nice to me. So stop before you regret it once more."

"I know what I said. But I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what was it suppose to mean? I've been hated all my life. You're just like the ones who bullied me in the past. I looked up to you ever since the first day I met you. Now all you did was hurt me like everyone else."

"What about your three friends that you hang out with?"

"They stopped talking to me ever since I changed classes. We stopped hanging out ever since. They weren't even real friends. They were just people who hanged out with me because they pitied me, not because they wanted to be with me."

"Don't you have other friends? What about Petra?"

"I only look up to them. I don't consider anyone my friends. I never did have a friend to begin with. I thought that when I could look up to you, you would at least be kind to me… but I was wrong. Thanks for bringing my old pain back to me." After that I pried Levi's hands off me and ran to my house. Even though I left all my stuff in the cafeteria I chose to forget about them. I didn't want to leave my house anymore. No one was going to be nice to me anymore. All my past fears are now coming alive and are hurting me. The only thing I could do was hiding in my room and cry.

Later when my parents came home they noticed I skipped a few classes from a letter that the principal sent. Then they tried to get me out of my room but I refused. They were about to ground me until I told them that I was being bullied again, then they chose to leave me alone for a while. But later I could hear my parents yelling at someone after opening the door. Afterwards Levi's voice followed after my parents apologized. Then Levi tried to get me out of my room, but I still ignored him.

"Alita I have all your stuff here. Can't you at least open the door?" he asked. I kept quiet and cried some more. Later I heard my parents saying good bye to him and the door being closed. Then my parents questioned me as to why I was so mean to him. But I didn't want to answer as my heart was slowly crumbling. Soon everything around me felt like it was crumbling.

* * *

**Some Levi thoughts on Alita... more romance... then a fight... I wonder how I'll end up writing the next chapter...**

**Until next time! For more Levi stories check out this community: **Love Levi Ackerman **by **LeviAckerman147 **for some more Levi X OC or Eruri/RiRen.**

~PetraRal7853


	4. Chapter 4

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**School is over, I get two days off from finals, and now I get to write till my heart contents! Will possibly post a chapter a day now. Thanks to everyone for reading my story and telling me how you feel about it... :D I couldn't be any happier now! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Levi's POV

The next day Alita didn't show up to class at all. It was pretty lonely without her around. As the day was dragging along I regretted ever saying that I regretted ever being kind to her. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I meant to say that I regretted not being kind to her and that she wasn't like the others. But it all went wrong. Now she hates me and I feel like I'm all alone. At the end of the day I went to Erwin's class and stayed there for a while.

"Erwin I don't even know what do to anymore. I said the complete opposite of what I wanted to tell her. Now she wouldn't even talk to me or see me. I went to drop off her stuff at her house and her parents were completely yelling at me for the first five minutes thinking I was the problem of her." I stated.

"Technically you are her problem. She was ignoring you before because of what you told me yesterday after school. You yelled at her for not having her head in the game. She must've thought you didn't want to speak to her again because of that. She didn't mean any harm to that." Erwin explained.

"It's a bit too late for that explanation you know."

"I know but next time you should learn from this."

"What if that was my only chance? What if she never wants to see or talk to me again?"

"Sooner or later she'll have to come back to school. Until then you just have to be patient. You shouldn't rush things."

"Erwin you're no help you know."

"You came to me. I was about to go home when you chose to visit me and have this conversation with me."

"*_getting really irritated_* You should at least try to be a little bit more helpful you know."

"Hey I'm trying. Just give her another day and she might loosen back up. She just needs some time to be alone and think things through. Now what else did she say to you yesterday before she ran home?"

"She said, '_You're just like the ones who bullied me in the past. I looked up to you ever since the first day I met you. Now all you did was hurt me like everyone else. I only look up to them. I don't consider anyone my friends. I never did have a friend to begin with. I thought that when I could look up to you, you would at least be kind to me… but I was wrong. Thanks for bringing my old pain back to me._' What could that mean?"

"*_thinks_* First off she mentioned being bullied. She must've been bullied in the past. It seemed like all she did was look up to people. She never trusted anyone though. Because of that she must've been really hurt in the past and after you yelled at her it brought back some of the pain as well."

"Great now I made her feel bad."

"But the important thing is that she mentioned being kind. It seemed like she was having troubles with that as well. It seemed like all she ever wanted was someone to be kind back to her. She must've tried to be kind to a lot of people but then get rejected and bullied some more."

"Can't you tell me something that won't make me feel worst than I already am?"

"It seems like the only way to make it up to her is by apologizing and being kind to her constantly like she was to you."

"Maybe I should try to see if she would still want to see me or not."

"Just give her another day to herself and she should be fine."

"I'm worried about her. If she was alone in the first place, wouldn't being more alone make her feel even worst?"

"But would you want to ruin your friendship with her?"

"She already said that she only looked up to me. There was never a friendship between the two of us in the first place." So quickly I hurried to Alita's place before her parents came home. Hopefully she would be willing to talk to me today.

* * *

Alita's POV

After a while of sleep I heard a knock at the door. Since my parents weren't home yet I had to go see who it was. At the door was Levi. I wanted so badly to slam the door right at his face, but something in me kept me from doing so.

"Alita, will you give me just one second of your time?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and went outside not talking to him just yet.

"Alita, please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said yesterday. It all came out wrong. I'm sorry if I brought back past memories that hurt you. Even if you don't want to ever talk or see me again, just know that I'm sorry." He apologized. After that he started to leave and I felt a little bit better.

"Levi, wait." I called out. Levi paused, then quickly turned back around and looked at me.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" I asked. Levi then nodded and I allowed him in. Then I made some tea and gave him some. As we sat quietly across from each other, I felt like apologizing to him as well for how I acted in the first place, but I was still a bit scared to even talk to him.

"Um… Alita… why didn't you consider me as a friend or anyone a friend?" he questioned. At that moment I kind of choked on my tea when he asked that.

"…I could never trust anyone because I was constantly bullied… I was afraid to be betrayed by a friend." I replied.

"Alita, next time someone is bullying you come tell me and I'll beat them up."

"But… I don't want to rely on someone to always be there to protect me… I want to be able to fend for myself… but I'm just always scared."

"Alita, it's alright to have someone to protect you. You shouldn't be afraid of that."

"I'm not afraid of that! You're not getting it! I'm afraid of losing someone I dearly care for!" After that I broke into tears as bad memories came back to me. Before I knew it Levi got up, sat next to me, and started to hug me.

"Alita, don't hold in all your pain. I know how painful it can be to tell someone about it. I know. I've been through the same thing too once. Trust me you can tell me anything."

"*_sniffles_* I don't know…"

"I promise to not tell anyone about it. This will just be between you and me."

"*_sniffles once more_* It happened in 1st grade. Lizzy and I were best friends… then one day she ended up dying from a car crash… I couldn't forgive myself since I thought I could've saved her… *_cries a little more_*… After that everyone thought it was also my fault for Lizzy's death. That was when all the bullying also occurred… Then from that day on I was afraid to make friends ever again for that I was afraid to ever go through the same pain of losing someone I really cared for." As I cried some more Levi was holding me and was trying to comfort me through the pain. For the first time ever I had someone there to comfort me through the pain. It felt really nice to have Levi here for me even though I thought he was going to be really angry at me and we did have a little of an argument.

"Alita, are you alright?" Levi asked. I pulled away and wiped away the remaining tears from my eye.

"Yeah… thanks for being here and trying to comfort me… I'm sorry for trying to ignore you…" I thanked.

"You're welcome. Next time Alita when you're troubled again, come to me. I'll help you through it. Will you come to school tomorrow?" he replied.

"Yeah I will."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." Like that he started walking towards the door. Once he was outside I got a phone call from a weird number. When I picked it up, it was the Police. They reported that my parents died from a car crash. Instantly I broke down in tears. Now I was alone. But the Police said that they called my brother to come home to watch me, but it wouldn't be until a few days until he actually arrives. For the moment I was truly alone. I was terrified as well. Soon it started to rain outside and the power to my house went out.

Then I thought about going over to Levi's house, but all the umbrellas were broken. Shortly after thunder roared through the skies and I became scared. So quickly I ran across the street in the pouring rain and started banging on Levi's door. When he opened the door I was already soaking wet and I was terrified.

"Alita, what are you doing here? Hurry, come in before you get sick." He stated. Then he pulled me inside and his mom got me a towel to dry me off while Levi got me some tea.

"Alita, what happened? Why are you here?" he asked again.

"*_cries_* My parents just died in a car crash… the power at my house wouldn't work… and I was scared… and alone…" I explained. As I started to break down, Levi held onto me and tried his best to get me through the pain.

"Alita… when I lost my dad I didn't know what to do… I felt the same pain as you did… I felt as though I could've done something to prevent it from happening… but no matter what we do or how many times we wish we could redo it all over again, it just won't happen… but know that I'm here to help you through it. I never had someone to help me through it and I still feel horrible about it to this day. But I want to help you so you don't have to go though the same pain as I did." Levi admitted. Afterwards he gently wiped the tears from my eyes and then hugged me some more. Like that I felt a little bit in love, but I was scared. I didn't want to lose him like I did with my parents and Lizzy. Quickly I pushed him away and then turned around. I just didn't want to lose him or anyone else. That was why I didn't consider anyone my friend or wanted to fall in love. All I could do was bring bad luck and death to the one I cared for the most.

* * *

**Seeing more of Levi's POV... Alita and Levi making up... then a bucket of feels... T^T ... I'm not crying... okay, maybe I am... why did I have to make it this sad? Will I put more or less feels in the next chapter?**

**For more stories on Levi check out this community: **Love Levi Ackerman** **by ****LeviAckerman147** **for some more Levi X OC or Eruri/RiRen.****

****Until then! Bye!****

~PetraRal7853


	5. Chapter 5

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**School is over and now I get to write till my heart contents! Will possibly post a chapter a day now. Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Alita, are you okay? What's the matter?" Levi asked. I still faced away from him and tried my best to stay away from him for that I was afraid to lose him. Later Levi's mom came and handed me a pillow and blanket then went upstairs with Levi to go to bed. That night I slept over at Levi's house on the couch. Early in the morning I woke up, left Levi's house to go to my house, and hurried to school without eating breakfast. When I got to school I saw some other students hurrying into the building. So I hurried in as well to find an infinite line of tables with small little information on them. As I looked at each one of them I noticed the tables were filled with information about a certain club the school had.

Just as I was going through all the clubs looking at what they had I was suddenly pulled by the arm and dragged to the cafeteria. When I turned around to see who it was, it was Levi and he seemed really angry. I already had a guess as to what he was angry about and that was probably for suddenly leaving his house and not eating breakfast.

"Here, my mom made this for you." Levi said while handing me a small wrapped package. When I opened it there was a small crepes inside that looked like it was filled with bananas and chocolate.

"You hurried out the door so fast that she thought you might be hungry so she made this and told me to give it to you." He explained. I looked at it and it instantly made my stomach growl. But I wondered if Levi would want some as well since he must've hurried over here after finding out that I was missing. So I grabbed his arm, pulled him over to a table, grabbed him another spoon, and handed it to him.

"You probably didn't eat breakfast because of me didn't you? Here you can have half." I offered. He reluctantly accepted the spoon and we both ate the crepe while we still had the time before class started. Later we both walked through the halls looking at the clubs they had. Surprisingly there was a lot and it seemed like they had every type of club here. One of them that caught my eye was the Writers' club. In the Writers' club everyone wrote a short story and they all would submit it to a publisher to get it published. But only one would get picked out of all their submitters.

"You might actually get picked if you joined." Levi stated. He scared me a little when he said that.

"You think I'll actually make it?" I questioned.

"You are really a good writer since I did read a little of your story. Anyways many of the stories that publisher gets are really crappy compared to yours." Levi declared.

"I don't know… I still feel like I'm not ready to do any of this yet." Levi shrugged his shoulders a little and then continued to walk. Later the volleyball team caught my eye as well since I did love volleyball, but once again I didn't feel like I was ready to join a club just yet. Just as we were about to pass the other sport teams, Levi hurried past the football team, but the team members called him out.

"Hey Levi you have to try out this year. The football team needs you." shouted one of the members. He stopped and I followed. Then a football player hurried in front of us, grabbed Levi by the shoulders, and pulled him to the table. Levi seemed really irritated by this since his face seemed to have gotten darker. So while the team turned around and wasn't paying attention I quickly grabbed Levi by the arm and ran. After that Levi and I went to our geometry class and waited there. We didn't go to our first period class because we knew this would take up the whole first period of the day so we went to our second period. While we were there Levi and Mr. Smith had a little argument about the football team.

"Levi you must help us win the championships this year! You have to join!" Mr. Smith exclaimed.

"How many times I have to tell you? I don't want to join!" Levi argued.

"But this school won't get anywhere in any championships if you don't join!"

"So let this school be known for loosing in their sports. I'm not joining!"

"Why aren't you joining for? Your mom would be proud and so would your dad!"

"Well it's not because of them! I'm busy afterschool and I can't deal with any practice afterschool!"

"Your mom can watch your brother if that's what you're busy with. The school needs you! The team needs you!" For a moment I was shock. I never knew Levi had a brother. Surely I never saw him while being at his house.

"It's not because of Rivaille! I have important things to do than worry about a brother that barely come home most of the time." Levi declared. So I didn't see Levi's brother, Rivaille, because he wasn't home. But doesn't his mom worry about Rivaille not coming home most of the time? Just how old is Rivaille?

"Then what are you busy with afterschool?" Mr. Smith questioned. From all this arguing I knew Levi didn't want to say that he had to watch over me because I was alone. So what was he going to say if Mr. Smith wins?

"I don't have to tell you everything." Levi argued.

"Come on! We have a whole school depending on you and you're giving it up for one person! This is ridiculous!" Mr. Smith shouted. Instantly I felt horrible for holding Levi back. So I moved closer to Levi and tried to get his attention but he seemed too busy with the argument. But then again it could've just been me since must've been whispering while trying to get his attention since I was nervous.

"You must have a really good explanation as to why you're not joining!" Mr. Smith declared.

"I do but I don't want to tell you!" Levi argued.

"_Levi, I can talk to you?_" I whispered.

"What could be so important than helping your school win something?"

"It is really important and it's so important that I can't tell you!"

"*_grabs Levi by the arm_*_Levi, can I talk to you?_" Levi then turned over to me and I finally got his attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Levi, if you want to join the football team then go join it. I'll be fine. You don't have to keep looking out for me._" I whispered. Suddenly Levi hugged me and held my hands in his.

"Alita, you're more important than any sport team that depends on me. I'd rather have to watch over you than join any sport team and have to deal with all the jocks and stuff." He declared. Instantly my face became all red and I was feeling a bit in love. But all that disappeared when Mr. Smith jumped into the conversation.

"So you're the one who is so important to Levi. But why does Levi have to watch over you?" Mr. Smith questioned.

"Erwin leave her alone. She just lost her parents last night. Now she's alone and I'm here to comfort her." Levi declared.

"I thought we established this already! Call me Mr. Smith while we're in school!"

"It just feels awkward calling you Mr. Smith." I wanted to tell Levi that I have my brother coming over in a few days, but I was still a bit nervous to talk some more in front of Mr. Smith. But I felt like I was holding Levi back from doing many things.

"Um… Levi, you can join the football team if you want to. My older brother should be coming home to watch over me from now on so I'll be alright." I announced. But Levi shook his head with displease of the announcement.

"I refuse to leave you alone still." Levi declared.

"But I'm just holding you back from something that could benefit you greatly! I don't want to be that burden of yours."I argued.

"You're not a burden! I'm doing this because I care about you! I don't need to join some stupid football team to benefit greatly!"

"Levi everyone is counting on you to bring them to the championships this year!"

"Let them fail if they want to! They don't put much effort into anything so why should I be the one to put in the effort for them?" Before I could continue to argue with him the bell rang. Soon the rest of the class will start to come in so we put this conversation at rest. But as geometry class went by I couldn't stop thinking that I was a burden to Levi and that I was holding him back from doing many things. Later Levi and I walked over to chemistry while continuing a little of the argument.

"Levi what is it with you and the football team?" I questioned.

"They're stupid, idiotic, jocks that don't even know left from right. Why should I join an idiotic group like that?" Levi replied.

"Then why don't you join a different team? There's got to be another club or sport you're interested in."

"There isn't a club or sport that I'm interested in." As we continued to walk I remembered reading about a club called the Math Olympics. If I remembered correctly they travel from school to school competing with the smartest kids with math problems. I thought that maybe Levi might want to join that with me.

"What about the Math Olympics?" I asked. Suddenly Levi froze and he seemed to have gotten really angry. Then suddenly Levi pushed me up against a locker and pinned me by my shoulders while looking angrily straight at me.

"Never bring up the Math Olympics in front of me again!" he declared. Then afterwards he started walking much faster and it was hard for me to keep up with him. As I struggled to catch up to him I started to remember Mr. Smith talking with Levi about some tournament and started to wonder if that tournament was the Math Olympics. When we got to chemistry Levi immediately plopped himself down angrily in his usual seat and I worriedly took a seat beside him. Now I felt bad knowing that I could've brought back a horrible memory of his and I felt like I just had to apologize. But before I could the bell rang and Ms. Zoë was jumping all over the place so I couldn't apologize.

When class ended Levi zipped right out of the room without waiting for me and I started to get worried. But I couldn't keep worrying about him. I just couldn't if I didn't want to lose him. All I've brought upon the one I cared for so dearly was death and I didn't want to have to put him through that. Just as I was walking to the cafeteria I had a flashback where Levi and I were fighting and we ended up not talking to each other for a while. Afterward the flashback ended I continued on walking towards the cafeteria while questioning where all these weird flashbacks are coming from since I don't ever remember them happening.

* * *

**Levi still being a sweet gentlemen to Alita... Alita brings up Math Olympics... Levi is left in a sour mood... then a sudden hint on Levi's past... not much feels here... more mystery building up though... hopefully more romance starts to build up once again in the next chapter...**

**Check out the community: **Love Levi Ackerman **by **LeviAckerman147 **for more stories on Levi X OC or Riren/Eruri.**

**Now time for me to relax. Bye for now!**

~PetraRal7853


	6. Chapter 6

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

** After some time to think about it, I will now be posting two chapters a day! So now you get to read through this story faster! Here's Chapter 6... I'm breezing through this so quickly I wonder when I'm going to run out of ideas? Oh well... prepare yourselves though this chapter is (to me) very intense! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6

Later after getting to the cafeteria I chose to skip lunch, find Levi, and apologize to him. The first place I tried looking for him was Mr. Smith's room. Obviously he was there and I thought about eavesdropping first once again.

"Levi I don't see why you're getting so upset with this? I'm sure Alita didn't mean to mention that to you. She probably didn't even know you don't like bringing that thing up." Mr. Smith explained.

"But Erwin she might beg me to join with her. If she does then she'll find out how much of a struggle I have in math." Levi argued.

"Levi you're over exaggerating. I'm sure she wouldn't mind it that you have problems in math."

"Erwin she looks up to me as this perfect guy who doesn't have one flaw and so does everyone else. I can't stand it. Even with the football team. If I join them then they'll soon figure out my secret."

"Which secret would you rather have people find out about? Your math problem or that you see visions and flashbacks of weird past?"

"Neither!"

"But sooner or later someone is going to find either one or both of your secrets. Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fall apart. Simple."

"Levi you shouldn't be doing this to yourself! Tell Alita what's going on! I'm sure she'll understand." Like that I felt really in love with Levi, but I knew I didn't want to lose him so I couldn't show that I love him. I just couldn't. All I came here to do was apologize and that was what I was going to do. So I walked in and looked awkwardly at the two of them.

"Ms. Collins, what are you doing here?" Mr. Smith questioned.

"Um… I'm here to talk to Levi… alone." I stated. Mr. Smith looked a bit shock at first but then he acceptably left the room. Now it was only Levi and I, alone in the room. For the moment I was quickly thinking about telling Levi how much I loved him and that how I was afraid to lose him, but all that could really worry about was him getting angry at me.

"Um… Levi, I'm sorry for bringing up the Math Olympic… I didn't know it had a bad memory tied to it… please forgive me." I apologized. Levi didn't seem to be shock or anything by my apology. Instead he just reclined himself against a desk and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, if that's it then leave." Levi replied. For a moment I was more nervous since I was now tempted to tell him how I felt about him. But when he said leave I was pretty much crushed. Slowly I started to walk away. Then when I got to the door I hurried out while a few tears dropped from eyes. I already knew telling him was going to be a long shot and yet I still went for it.

As I slowed down it felt like my entire world was falling apart. I no longer knew who I really was anymore. Suddenly I got a flashback while going down the stairs. This time everything around me went black. Then all I could see was smoke all around me. When the smoke finally disappeared I was in a forest flying high in the air looking down at the ground filled with lifeless bodies. Blood was all over the place. The next thing I saw was Petra, Erd, Oluo, and Gunter dead. After that my heart just shattered and my mind was racing.

* * *

Levi's POV

When I got up Erwin was looking down at me while I was starting to get worried.

"Levi did you have another flashback?" he questioned. Before I even replied I rushed out the room and started searching for Alita. I had a bad feeling something bad happened to Alita that I didn't have time to waste. When I finally found her, she was at the bottom of the stair and blood was gushing out from her head. Quickly and carefully I picked her up and carried her to the nurse. While the nurse was fixing Alita up, I couldn't stop worrying that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. I just had that feeling.

_For some reason I just couldn't stop knowing somehow how things are happening to her. It's like she's another part of me that I know too well that I can predict what happens. If only I could do that with myself then I wouldn't have this problem in the first place. Why did this all happen after she told me she loved me? What did she mean by 'I really like you but I'm afraid to love you only because I'm afraid to lose you'? Why do I keep having these weird flashbacks at the same time as Alita does? How can we be so closely connected to each other when we barely knew each other?_

I did really love Alita, and when she told me that she loved me I was so happy. But I couldn't reply back to her right away. I was still a bit it shock and now all this happened. Now I wondered what would happen next. Later I had to go to gym while Alita still haven't woken up. Since she still hasn't woken up I was bit angered that I put my anger out during gym. We were still playing dodge ball and it was only left against eight kids. I felt so angry that when I threw the ball it got all eight out at once and potentially left a bruise on them as well. After that I got even angrier at the fact that I could've prevented all this from happening.

Later I had to walk to history alone since Alita still wasn't awake. Throughout history I couldn't concentrate. My mind was set on Alita. Her smile, her voice, and her shyness were all that I could think about. After class ended Alita still wasn't awake and I became extremely worried. The nurse said that if she didn't wake up in the next two hours they're going to have to send her to the hospital for further check up. So for the time being I sat in front of the nurse's office and waited for Alita to wake up.

* * *

Alita's POV

Even when the flashback ended I couldn't get up. My head was hurting and so was my heart. I wanted to wake up, but I just couldn't. Soon a shock of pain went through me and that was how I got up. When I looked all around me I noticed I was in the nurse's office and my head was bandaged pretty tightly. Later the nurse came in and told me that I was found at the bottom of the stairs and my head was bleeding. That kind of cleared up some things. But I wondered what time it was now since there wasn't a clock in the office.

Then when I walked out of the office I found a clock and it was already late and school ended two hours ago. Quickly I was about to hurry home, someone grabbed onto my arm, and pulled me back into a hug. When the person stopped hugging me I realized it was Levi. I wondered if he was worried or angry at me.

"Levi, I'm-"

"Don't say anything, Alita. I'm just glad you're alright. Come on, let's go home." Levi declared while cutting me short. He then slipped his hand in mine and walked me to my house.

"My brother will be home today, but I don't want you to have to be stressed out by him so I'll take you to your house and stay with you there." He explained. Now that I was paying close attention to his attitude and behavior he was completely acting like a gentlemen or even a really caring boyfriend. But he never replied when I told him. So now I was confused, but I didn't mind it. Now that I was thinking about it, Levi was strong and smart so maybe I wouldn't lose him that easily. Even though, I could still lose him and I didn't want that to happen. But I had to know if he loved me as well.

"Um… Levi…" I shyly called. He then stopped and looked at me while still holding my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. _It's now or never._ I told myself. Just when I was about to ask him someone zipped right between us and knocked me down.

"Rivaille, get back here!" Levi angrily shouted. When I heard that name Rivaille, I was bit shocked that now I get to meet his younger brother. Later Levi helped me up… or at least I thought it was Levi. Just when I was about to say thanks to Levi I suddenly saw two Levi and I fell right back in shock. At first I thought I was seeing two but I wasn't. Now I was really confused.

"Alita, that's Rivaille my brother and sadly twin." spoke the Levi on the left. Then the Levi on the right helped me up but I was still a bit confused.

"Hello, Alita, Levi has been telling me such wonderful things about you. Now I can see that they're all true. You are very beautiful." Rivaille stated as he held onto my hand. As I was trying to find one difference between the two I noticed Rivaille didn't wear a cravat and Levi did. So now I just have to be careful about whom I talk to. I wanted to say something about this but I was just too in shock at the fact that there were two of them. But if Rivaille was Levi's twin how is it I never saw him in school?

Suddenly Levi pushed Rivaille away and slipped his hand back into my hand. Then we started walking again. But Rivaille caught up to us on his skateboard. Levi was seemingly starting to get angry by this.

"Hey brother, are you not going to join football again this year?" he questioned.

"Don't call me brother. Yes I'm not going to do football again." Levi replied.

"What's your excuse this time?"

"I still don't want to be with you idiots on the field."

"Hey brother, is Alita your girlfriend?"

"I thought I told you not to call me brother!"

"Fine, Levi, is Alita your girlfriend?"

"No, I'm just taking care of her. Now leave us alone and go home before mom yells at you again for being late."

"She'll yell at you too if you don't return."

"Mom will understand for me, not you. Now leave!" Rivaille snickered. But instead of going home like Levi yelled at him to do, he started asking me questions.

"How old are you Alita?" he questioned. Just when I was about to answer, Levi started yelling once again.

"Go home, Rivaille! Alita you don't have to answer him if you don't want to. Just ignore him." he yelled. Rivaille then snickered but continued to ask me.

"So how old are you?" he repeated.

"14" I replied.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman at Shingeki High School."

"Why haven't I seen you at all?"

"Rivaille, leave her alone!" Levi jumped in. Then the two of them started arguing with each other again.

"Levi, why can't I just have a nice conversation with a friend of yours?" Rivaille argued.

"You're not having a nice conversation! You're interrogating her!" Levi countered.

"Well how do you know that I wasn't just about to have a nice conversation with her?"

"Because I know you too well to know that you never can have a nice conversation with anyone."

"How do you know that, Mr. Smarty pants? You're always cutting me off before it could even happen!"

"Well I don't trust you and no one else should!"

"What about you? You're the one who's hiding two secrets! No one should trust you!"

"Well at least I have friends!"

"Who do you consider friends, Petra and her gang? They're just admirers of yours. They're not really your friends."

"You're wrong! It's Alita!"

"How do you know Alita isn't just using you? And that she'll leave you later?"

* * *

**Alita going to apologize to Levi... ends up eavesdropping... finds out more about Levi... gets hurt... now there TWO!... (*faints*)... now the triangle of romance begins!**

**Please help out my buddy by checking out his community: **Love Levi Ackerman **by **LeviAckerman147 **for more Levi X OC or RiRen/ Eruri stories.**

**Now I must rest after fainting while writing this... bye for now!**

~PetraRal7853


	7. Chapter 7

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Chapter 7 is here! For those who are wondering, I write a chapter a day and there's about 2,000 words or more in one chapter which fits into five pages or more on my word document. So yes I am a fast typer and thinker. Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 7

"She's too kind to do something like that!" Levi announced.

"*_smirks_* So you're using her because of her kindness." Rivaille stated.

"It's not like that!"

"Are you sure? Have you done 'it' with her?"

"I haven't and I wouldn't!"

"Are you sure?" Rivaille then walked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Alita, has Levi brought you into bed with him?" he questioned. Instantly I felt like vomiting and I started to feel light headed.

"Rivaille go home! Leave Alita alone! She's already badly injured and you just had to gross her out!" Levi ordered.

"But if it's the truth then she doesn't have to be gross out. Am I right?*_nudges me_*" Rivaille countered. Soon the two of them clashed heads and continued with their argument. While that was going on I gave up with listening to them argue and headed home myself. Since they were too busy arguing they probably still haven't noticed that I was gone. Either way I just didn't want to have to deal with that again. When I got home it was already dark outside, but I wasn't hungry. My head still hurt though so I went straight to bed.

* * *

Levi's POV

"I blame you for this if mom yells at us, Rivaille." I declared. Just when it turned dark I finally noticed Alita gone. She must've left because she got tired of hearing us fight.

"I'm going to blame you for this, Levi. Anyways why haven't I seen her around school? Is she new?" Rivaille stated.

"She's not new. There are two reasons why you don't see her. One you're always suspended for skipping classes or causing trouble. Two she's in advanced classes like I am." I announced.

"She is!"

"Yes, now leave her alone! Stop bugging her!"

"By the way Levi why did she have a bandage around her head?"

"She fell and got injured."

"Levi."

"What?"

"Is she smart in math like me or dumb like you?"

"Shut up. She's completely smart."

"If she was completely smart then how did she fall and injure herself?"

"*_growls angrily_* Can't you just forget about her? She'll never end up loving you! Or me!"

"Ouch. Why are you so sure about that?"

"She already said it that she didn't want to love me. If she said that then she wouldn't pick you either."

"Anyways how did she fall?"

"For crying out loud, she has the same flashbacks as we do at the same time! It's just that she sees it in her point of view and we see it in ours!"

"You mean the one that we had today where we saw all those people dead? She had the same one?"

"Yes!"

"What about all the others?"

"Yes she had all the same ones as we have!"

"How can that be?"

"I don't know. Now leave her alone! She already has to deal with a lot of stuff already and she doesn't want to have to deal with more because of you or me."

"Okay, okay. But what if I see her walking alone around school tomorrow?"

"She wouldn't because I'll be constantly by her side."

"Why are you always by her side? Why are you being so kind to her? I thought you were never kind to anyone else other than yourself and sometimes me. So why are you kind to her?"

"*_sighs_* She lost a lot of people she was very close with. She was probably never close with her older brother so that's probably why she didn't lose him yet. But she just lost her parents last night and she was completely heartbroken… just like we were when we lost dad."

"Oh… I didn't know… when you see her tomorrow… tell her I said I was sorry for bothering her… I'll leave her alone, I promise, Levi."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"After you said she lost both her parents I felt completely awful. Even though we only lost our dad we shouldn't have felt that immense of pain. She probably did since now she could be all alone… Levi I can see now why you're so protective of her. I'm sorry for bothering you. Because of me she probably went home crying."

"*_Tsk_* I can't stand this sudden change in you. Cut the act will you?"

"Can't you take me serious for once?"

"Sadly I can't."

"*_snickers_* Jeez can't you take me serious just this once?"

"Why should I? I'm positive you'll try to get Alita to fall in love with you before I can."

"So what if I do? Anyways you have plenty of girls that admire and love you more than I do."

"I thought you said you'd rather be alone than go through a heart break?"

"That was before dad died! When he died I had a heart break! So I already had a heart break!"

"She's different from the others and I like her more. Plus I know her the best at the moment."

"Not fair! Why do you always get first dibs? If she is that meaningful to you then she must be worth the fight."

"Of course she is."

"By the way, is she this year's reason as to why you can't join football?"

"Yes. She needs someone to be there for her."

"Then why don't you get her to join the cheerleading squad? That way when we're having practice they're having practice right in front of us. Plus you get to see her in a really cute outfit."

"No I won't do such a thing to her."

"You're no fun."

"Sometimes I don't even know how I'm related to you. Are you going back to classes tomorrow?"

"Yes and isn't Alita in all of your classes?"

"Yeah, so what if she is?"

"Well I'll get her to know her better then. Did you forget that I too have the same classes as you?"

"Oh no you don't, I won't allow you anywhere near her! Anyways you're failing those classes at the moment. Why would Alita like someone who's failing pretty much all of his classes?"

"Well either way you can't keep her away from me all the times. I'll find a way to get to know her just like you do but make her fall in love with me. And I'll somehow convince you to join the football team if it's the last thing I do!" I rolled my eyes and smiled knowing Rivaille would probably give up after a while of trying like he always does with everything else. I completely doubted that he would ever be able to get me to join the football team and get Alita to fall in love with him. If Alita was afraid to fall in love with me then why would it be any different from him?

* * *

**Alita going home frustrated from listening to the two of them arguing... some brotherly arguements and conversation... now here comes the jealously... and the declaration of brotherly war... that was pretty fun to write... so sad that it had to be a bit short...**

**Check out the community: **Love Levi Ackerman **by **LeviAckerman147 **for more stories!**

***yawns* I need to get some sleep... sisters are being annoying again so I can't sleep... and I have finals throughtout this week... probably why I wrote such a short chapter... I'll make it up to you next chapter... *yawns* Bye for now.**

~PetraRal7853


	8. Chapter 8

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Chapter 8 is an extra long chapter since my last one was short due to my lack of sleep. But now after a long sleep I'm full of energy! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day I hurried over to Alita's house before Rivaille even woke up. To my surprise Alita didn't leave for school early like she usually did. When she opened the door she seemed as though she just woke up… which she probably did.

"Levi… what's the matter?" Alita asked. I had to act calm and cool like I usually do. I couldn't lose to Rivaille at all.

"Aren't you going to go to school today?" I questioned. She rubbed her eyes a few times before answering me.

"Yeah… but it's still early in the morning… don't you know what time it is?" she questioned.

"It's an hour before school starts, isn't it?" I replied. She shook her head as she went inside and brought back a clock with her and showed me the time.

"It's 1 a.m.! There's still five more hours before it becomes an hour before school starts. What are you doing up so early anyways? Didn't you come home late yesterday with your twin? Aren't you still tired after getting only a few hours to sleep?" she stated. Just as I was about to protest I stopped myself knowing Alita could still be tired and I would only be stressing her out.

"If you want you can come in and sleep here for the next three hours if you don't want to deal with your twin in the morning." She offered. After she said that I felt like hugging her and telling her just how much I loved her, I stopped myself once again and went inside after nodding.

"Thank you for allowing me to sleep here, Alita." I thanked. She nodded and showed me to a room. Afterwards Alita went across the hall to sleep in her room. After she left I couldn't help wondering how I came to think it was six in the morning. Either way I stopped questioning it and fell asleep after making contact with the bed. What seemed like moments later, I felt someone shaking and calling me to get up.

"Levi, come on get up. It's 6 a.m. You don't want to end up late, do you?" Alita called. Quickly I got up and we both headed out the door and for school. On the way to school, Alita started asking me questions about Rivaille. Soon I started to get uncomfortable having to answer Alita's questions about Rivaille. Then I started to think that Alita is more interested in Rivaille than me.

"Levi is Rivaille smart like you? Do you both have the same likings? Other than what you wear and act is there anything else that's different from the two of you?" she asked. I just wanted this to stop. I couldn't let Alita fall in love with Rivaille.

"Rivaille is just a plain bad boy. You shouldn't try to get involved with him. If you do he'll just drag you down along with him." I declared angrily. Instantly Alita was filled with fear and stopped questioning me about Rivaille. Then just as we were about to reach the school, Rivaille came speeding after us on his skateboard. I was surely not very happy to see Rivaille.

* * *

Alita's POV

_Oh geez, I did it now. I got Levi really angry and irritated just by asking about his twin. Now his twin is going to join us. What if things go down in flames like yesterday? Oh I really don't want to be here when all that does happen._ Just before he actually caught up to us I wondered if Rivaille had all the same classes as us. The moment Rivaille caught up to us, Levi started arguing with him. Immediately I regretted ever knowing there were two of them. Quickly I picked up my pace while Levi and Rivaille continued to argue. Then I managed to get into the building way before they even reached the school grounds. So quickly I hurried away trying to avoid the two of them while they were still arguing.

* * *

Levi's POV

"I can't believe you tried to keep Alita away from me! If she really did like me why couldn't you just let it be?" Rivaille argued.

"I won't let her fall to your bad choices! I don't want her to suffer because of you! Anyways I want her to like me!" I countered.

"How could you even judge me that way? I can change you know! People can change so why don't you give me a chance to prove to you that I won't hurt her?"

"She's already going through a lot already and I don't want her to go through more! How can I be sure you can change from your bad ways?"

"Why do you keep thinking that I will hurt her?"

"Because that's what you did with all your past girlfriends!"

"Well this time it's going to be different! She's different! I won't hurt her like I did with the others!"

"How do you think she'll react to you after she finds out what you did to your past girlfriends?"

"As long as she doesn't know then it shouldn't hurt her!"

"What if she finds out then? It'll crush her! Keeping secrets are the worst!"

"What about you? You're keeping two secrets from her!"

"Well they're not as bad as yours!"

"Who says? Two is worst than one!"

"But yours has to deal with hurting other girls! At least mine doesn't deal with hurting other girls!"

"You're the worst brother ever! Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to be your twin!"

"No you're the worst! Sometimes I wish we weren't related at all!" Afterwards there was a dead silence between us. Then when we went to look at Alita, she was nowhere to be found. Instantly we both rushed to the school and tried to beat each other to Alita.

* * *

Alita's POV

Shortly after I entered the building I went to Mr. Zacharius's room and waited for class to start. The moment I sat down at my seat, Mr. Zacharius went right over to me and asked me what was wrong as though he was a mind reader.

"Something is bothering you today. Why don't you talk it out? Sometimes it helps when someone is there to listen to what you have to say." Mr. Zacharius stated.

"*_sighs_* Is it that obvious that something is bothering me?" I asked.

"No, but I can smell a person that is being troubled. So tell me what is bothering one of my prize students?"

"*_sighs_* It's nothing really."

"That's not how I smell it."

"Fine… it's Levi and Rivaille… they keep arguing and I don't know if I can stand being in the middle of it. Do they always argue like that?"

"Pretty much, they're always arguing about whose better and stuff. It's natural to feel like you're in the middle of it. You shouldn't let it get to the best of you."

"But why do they always argue like that? Why are they so different? I thought twins are suppose to be one alike, so why are they so different?"

"They weren't always like that. It all happened after they both lost their father. Slowly the two of them separated from each other and became two different people. That's how it pretty much all started."

"But why did they have to separate?"

"They felt as though one of the other was the blame for it." Then for the moment I felt completely awful. I couldn't believe that they both thought that the other was the blame for their father's death. Plus I was also feeling a bit confused since I still didn't know why they became so far apart from each other. Moments later Levi and Rivaille fell through the door just before the bell rang. Sadly they were still arguing even after they entered the room. Just as they were about to fight, Mr. Zacharius, stood in front of them and managed to stop their fighting for the moment.

"It's nice to have you back, Rivaille. Now please, while the two of you are here, don't argue! I really don't want to have to send the two of you to the principal's office again like last year." Mr. Zacharius declared. Like that the two of them trudged their way into a seat beside me one on both sides, and were both looking very angry at the moment. Once again I ended up in the middle of the two of them. Instantly I was praying that neither one of them would start fighting any time soon. As class started, Rivaille was trying his best to talk to me as much as possible while trying not to get Levi angry enough.

"_Alita, what's your favorite type of flower?_" he whispered.

"_White Lilly is my favorite._" I replied.

"_What about favorite chocolate?_"

"_White chocolate or milk chocolate is my favorite._" After that Rivaille stopped talking to me. On the other side of me I could feel this dark angry atmosphere which I guessed to be Levi. I was afraid to look at him at the moment. Then when class ended, Levi slipped his hand in mine and hurriedly walked to our next class. Following close behind us was Rivaille and he seemed to be extremely displeased as well. When we entered Mr. Smith's room I still felt worried that sooner or later the two of them will end up fighting.

"Welcome back, Rivaille. Levi, I presume we won't have another incident like last year, will we?" Mr. Smith advised. Levi nodded and took his normal seat next to me. Throughout class I was still worrying about Levi and Rivaille. I didn't know how I should handle this situation I was in. I never had two people fighting over me let alone twins. When class ended I felt my phone vibrate. It happened to be my brother texting me saying that he'll pick me up after school. But I texted him saying that I'll be fine walking home. At least now he was at home and I now had someone I can talk to about this. After that I walked over to my next class with Levi and Rivaille.

As the day slowly dragged on I couldn't help get the feeling that something bad might happen today. Then in gym I got stuck on Rivaille's team while Levi was on the opposite team for flag football. I started to get worried that Levi would get extremely angry at me for talking to Rivaille.

* * *

Rivaille's POV

_Now was my one chance to talk with Alita._ I had to do it now or I'll never be able to do it later. So while the other team mates and Levi were busy I went over to her and talked.

"So Alita, I was wondering, what's your favorite subject is in school?" I asked. She looked a bit puzzled and worried when I started to talk to her.

"Um… I really like geometry." She replied.

"What about all the other types of math?" I continued.

"I think they're alright."

"So are you going to join any clubs this year?"

"Well… I did want to join the Math Olympics with Levi… but it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it at all… do you know why he wouldn't want to join the Math Olympics?" At that moment I was afraid to even reply to her. What happened at the Math Olympics was one that Levi would never forget. I would know because I was there beside him on his team. That was before we completely became different people.

_It was the last round of the Math Olympic. We only needed one to win one more round to beat our opponent and Levi was up. The problem that Levi got was a hard college AP question from the previous final that no one within the world got completely correct. Like that Levi froze on the spot. He just couldn't move and his brain was frying. Before Levi even wrote anything down he left the building and we had to forfeit loosing once again to the best school._

After that day Levi was good in math again no matter how hard or easy it was, Levi just couldn't do it. Levi blamed me once again for something that wasn't really my fault. That's was kind of the last thing that finished our close friendship together. From that day on Levi and I kept constantly arguing with each other and it felt like I became so far apart from Levi.

"*sighs* I'm sorry, Alita, but I just can't answer that. It would hurt Levi if I told. Even if we do constantly fight, I'm not going to give up my brother's big past. If you want to really know what happened, then ask him. If he refuses then it was up to his decision on whether or not he was ready to tell you. I'm sorry." I replied.

* * *

Levi's POV

"Well… I did want to join the Math Olympics with Levi… but it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it at all… do you know why he wouldn't want to join the Math Olympics?" Alita asked Rivaille. Immediately I was afraid Rivaille would tell Alita my huge secret and it would ruin me. I was right behind them and I didn't think they say me, but I couldn't also suddenly accuse Rivaille of telling when he hasn't said anything. So I waited for him to reply first.

"*sighs* I'm sorry, Alita, but I just can't answer that. It would hurt Levi if I told. Even if we do constantly fight, I'm not going to give up my brother's big past. If you want to really know what happened, then ask him. If he refuses then it was up to his decision on whether or not he was ready to tell you. I'm sorry." Rivaille replied. Instantly I was shocked. I didn't believe Rivaille would actually keep a secret for me. Plus that was his one chance of ruining me and getting Alita to fall in love with him, so why didn't he do it? Later Rivaille turned around and saw me starring right at him.

"Levi I can explain." He started. I shook my head and then left before he could say anything.

"You don't need to explain. I heard everything." I announced as I walked away. I didn't' want to hear any of his stupid excuses so I walked away. I felt as though he did that just to fool me into being more sympathetic with him.

* * *

Rivaille's POV

Does that mean he won't be angry at me? I'm so confused and nervous. I really didn't want to be so apart from my twin anymore. I wanted to fix everything to the way it was before. Alita helped me see that. Just when I wanted to run to him and apologize for everything, I couldn't. I was frozen in place and instead I walked away. If Levi didn't want to talk or see me then he didn't have to. If he wanted to hear an apology then he would have to come to me.

* * *

Alita's POV

Levi started walking away and Rivaille walked the other direction. I didn't know how to go after. Both looked hurt and confused. Here I was confused, worried, frustrated, and hurt all at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry for the constant POV change at the end... I thought it would've been a bit helpful though to know each side... Levi accidentally misread the clock (that's me all the time)... goes to Alita's house only to find out it's still early in the morning... some tension builds up between the three... then BANG... a big misunderstanding comes underway... hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Bye for now!**

~PetraRal7853


	9. Chapter 9

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Already up to chapter 9... that was pretty quick... Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 9

After that Levi and Rivaille didn't want with me nor did they sit anywhere near me. Once again I was sitting alone and I felt awful for causing this. So throughout class I had my head down on the desk in shame. When school finally ended I took my time walking home… alone… feeling shameful as ever. By the time I got home, by brother was waiting outside of the house looking worried as ever and he hugged me for a really long time.

"Alita Collins how many times do I have to tell you to come straight home right after school? …Alita, are you alright? You look sick, what happened?" my brother questioned.

"Artemis, I'm fine. It's nothing you should worry about." I replied.

"Don't think you can pull something over me. I know when something is bothering or wrong with you. So tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I'm going to my room." Then like that I hurried to my room and locked the door behind me. I really didn't feel like being bothered today. Today just wasn't my day. But at least tomorrow is the weekends and I get two days away from stress. So I decided to skip dinner and go right to sleep and attempt that sleep will make my stress go away.

* * *

Levi's POV

Right after school I immediately went home and into my room. All I could think about was what Rivaille said to Alita. Could he have really meant what he said. Either way he stopped talking to me so why should I even bother. He could've just been joking and was trying to get me to believe that he still cared for me so that he could trick Alita into falling in love with him. Well if that was the way he was playing this game, then I would have to do the same. I only got two days to think of an idea that would be equivalent to what he just did. Quickly I started to think and write down some ideas.

* * *

Rivaille's POV

Right after school I went straight to the skate park and just rode the half pike over and over again in attempts to relieve my stress. Occasionally I would do the small tricks to improve them. But I didn't feel like going all out for nothing. I couldn't believe after what I did for Levi he still didn't trust me. He's probably in his room right now thinking how despicable I was to him and is now probably planning some revenge thing. Just when I wanted him to realize that I regretted ever wanting and wishing to be different from him, he goes and continues to think it. Now I wish I can just relive everything and not make the same mistakes I made that led me here. I only have two days to find a way to make it up to my twin and it has to be big. Quickly I started thinking of ideas as I continued to ride the half pike.

* * *

Alita's POV

The next day after finishing the homework I had, my brother took me out to the mall in hopes of cheering me up. But personally I just wanted to go to the library where I can be engulfed by complete silence. Then again my brother offered to buy me whatever I wanted so I couldn't resist. At first I went to a shoe store to find me some better shoes than what I had since I had them for about 4 years now. After that we had a short lunch break followed by a trip to the electronic store to get me a new phone since my phone was outdated and I still had that data plan that my parents bought me where I can upgrade my phone for free. Of course with a new phone comes a new case. So I was pretty happy with that. Afterwards we just walked around the mall some more.

* * *

Rivaille's POV

I sighed as I headed over to the mall to the skateboard store to get a new skateboard. Sadly after all my riding last night, my old board could no longer withstand all the pressure and it broke. When it broke I fell hard and completely scraped my entire right side of me from my cheeks down to my ankles. I was lucky that I was able to get home and bandage myself up before my mom found out. But now I just had to figure out a way to make a deal with the store keeper to trade my broke skateboard for a new one. I just really hoped that I didn't run into anyone from school especially Alita otherwise I would've made myself look like a complete fool at the moment.

* * *

Alita's POV

When Artemis and I pasted the skateboard store I couldn't help think about Rivaille and how he loved to skateboard. Since Artemis needed something for his skateboard we stopped at the store. The moment I stepped inside I couldn't believe who I ran into. There standing at the checkout desk was Rivaille. He seemed a bit beat up and the moment and not so very happy as well. Just before I could go up to him, Artemis offered to buy me a skateboard as an apology present for not being at home for a while. Apparently he already had one picked out just for me. So I couldn't resist. Plus it would give me an opportunity to spend some time with Rivaille since Levi is already spending a lot of time with me at school.

When we went up to the checkout desk, I went over to Rivaille while Artemis was paying for the stuff. Gently I tapped his shoulder only to make Rivaille shocked that I was here.

"Alita… what… what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I'm here with my brother, Artemis. What are you doing here? What happened to you? Are you alright?" I replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My board broke and now I'm trying to figure out a way I can pay for a new board." Instantly I got an idea of how I could solve his problem.

"I'll pay for your board if and only if you teach me how to skateboard." I offered. Rivaille immediately smiled and nodded. So then Rivaille showed me the board he wanted and I paid for it with my own money. After that Artemis just got done with paying so I introduced Rivaille to Artemis.

"Artemis, this is Rivaille. He's a friend at school. He's going to teach me how to skateboard." I introduced. Artemis immediately gave Rivaille a hard stare before replying.

"So Rivaille, how long have you been skateboarding?" he questioned.

"Six years, sir."

"How long have you known my sister?"

"About two days, sir."

"Hm, what happened to you?"

"My board broke, sir. Thanks to Alita she got me a new one in return that I teach her how to skateboard."

"What are your grades in school?"

"Quite well, sir."

"Alright, I guess my sister can hang out with you."

"Seriously. You asked him all that just to see if he was worthy enough to hang out with me?" I barged in.

"Pretty much." Artemis replied. I rolled my eyes as I knew my brother was just being protective.

"Hey Rivaille do you need a ride back? I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind." I asked. He nodded and we all left the mall. Once we got back, Rivaille and I immediately went to the skate park where he started our lesson as my brother stayed at the house to unload everything else. The first time on my board I could easily stay balanced. But the problem was stopping and turning. So I crashed into something. When Rivaille rushed over to help me up it seemed almost like a fantasy where Rivaille was my hero and I was the damsel in distress. Suddenly my heart started to race after he helped me up. For a while we just stared at each other with this awkward silence between the two of us.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me up." I replied.

"Why don't we take a break?" I nodded and we sat at a bench by the half pike. All we did was talk and have a nice conversation.

"I'm sorry for asking about Levi's past. I didn't mean to make things more complicated between the two of you." I apologized.

"It's alright. Sometimes Levi jumps to a conclusion too fast. He probably thinks that I did it to tease him."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So if you are in all the same classes as Levi and I, why didn't I see you on the first few days of school?"

"I was suspended for those few days because of what happened on the last day of school last year."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For bringing something up you probably didn't want to remember."

"No it's alright. You don't need to apologize for that. In my opinion you can bring back any past memory whether it is good or bad as long as you don't keep living in the past and let that hold you back. Let your life be what it is no matter what happens. It's alright not to expect some things but you just have to go with it… Sometimes I wish Levi could let go of his past and continue to live forward." Instantly after that wonderful speak my heart started to race again. Rivaille was right. I couldn't let anything in my past get to the best of me. I just have to keep moving forward no matter what.

"Rivaille…"

"Yeah, what's the matter, Alita? Are you alright?" I was just about to tell him about the weird flashback and wondered if some of them could've been him. But I changed my mind. I didn't want to freak him out.

"I'm fine… it's just… *_sighs_* never mind. Why don't we get going with the lesson?" I said. Rivaille nodded and we went back to where we started the lesson. After a while of trying over and over again with a little coaching I was now able to ride smoothly anywhere, easily turning, and stopping. By that time it was already getting dark, so Rivaille and I skated back home. Then just before we said our goodbyes, Rivaille gently but suddenly pulled me closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you again tomorrow! Bye!" he shouted as he skated towards his house right after kissing me. When I entered my house, Artemis looked at me very angrily.

"Why are you red?" he questioned. Immediately I placed a hand on my cheek where Rivaille kissed me and felt it burning.

"It's nothing." I responded. Then I hurried up to my room, put away all my stuff, and collapsed on my bed. All I could think about was Rivaille kissing me. Then I started to think about my previous flashbacks. _What if most of those times I thought I saw Levi in the flashbacks it was instead Rivaille._ After that I started to wonder how Levi would react to when he finds out Rivaille kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly I got chills just thinking about it. Later after thinking some more about Levi and Rivaille I fell asleep without eating dinner once again. That night I had more flashbacks, but this time I saw Levi and Rivaille. It was a bit weird since what they were wearing in the dream made them almost too identical.

* * *

**After a tough misunderstanding Alita meets Rivaille unexpectingly at the mall... Alita gets lessons from Rivaille on skateboarding... then Rivaille kissed Alita on the cheek... ROMANCE BUILD UP!... **

**I'm curious to see what my reader's thoughts are about who Alita might end up with... comment in the review section who you think Alita will end up with!**

**Bye for now! **~PetraRal7853


	10. Chapter 10

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Chapter 10 here we come! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 10

Levi's POV

After an entire day of thinking of a way to get back at Rivaille for what he did, I still didn't have anything come up. I was starting to get frustrated. Then it got to the point where I just gave up. In my head I thought that it was pointless in trying to get back at him for something so tiny. When Rivaille came home later that day for dinner he seemed in an awfully happy mood after our little silence. For some reason I had a weird feeling something happened that made him this happy. But I was already tired enough that I gave up my usual 'get to the bottom of this' solution.

* * *

Rivaille's POV

All I could think about after kissing Alita on the cheek was that. Even during dinner when I tried my best to hide it, Levi probably suspected something was going on, but he seemed too tired to be too worried about it for the moment. So I was a bit relieved about that. That night Alita was the only thing on my mind. But after a while Levi came to mind and picturing his reaction to how this might end up gave me the chills. Quickly I went to bed and hoped that tomorrow could come early so I could see Alita again as soon as possible. Maybe if we keep meeting up during the weekends then maybe I don't have to keep tagging along with Levi during school time just to be with Alita. Although it would be tough to wait five days to just be able to spend time with Alita constantly for two days. Somehow I just have to work things out with Levi and Alita. I didn't want to hurt neither one of them.

* * *

Alita's POV

The next day I quickly woke up, ate breakfast, and headed out to the skate park with Rivaille. Today Rivaille started to teach me how to do little tricks with my board on the half pike. At first when I reached the top of the half pike I was a bit nervous since it seemed so high up. But because of Rivaille's motivation speak I overcame my fear.

"You can do it. I have faith in you. Just keep your eye on the prize. Relax and be one with your board. Conquer the half pike with your board." Rivaille motivated. First time through the half pike was alright. But the second time, I slipped off my board. Later Rivaille came to help me up and we took a break after a couple more times of falling or slipping off my board.

"You did really well in your first day on the half pike. You're really getting the hang of things too. I say you're a natural boarder." Rivaille declared. Like that I blushed a bit. Then Rivaille started to explain some nifty little tricks I could try out on the half pike. After that Rivaille took me out for lunch at this nice little restaurant not so far from the school. I was a bit worried at first since it felt a little like this was more of a date then a nice little get together lunch. But after a while that feeling went away and Rivaille and I had a blast talking and eating together.

"So you're telling me that on your 7th birthday before you and Levi became different, you pulled a prank on everyone by switching places!" I restated.

"Pretty much, no one knew the difference either! Although it did kind of felt weird acting like Levi." Rivaille exclaimed.

"I wish I could have a sibling where it was the same sort of relation between the two. I know it's kind of wrong to ask, but what happened between the two of you. You tell these awesome great stories of the two of you bonding… but here you are now and the two of you are pretty much after each other's throats."

"It's alright to ask that… *_sighs_* It's just a bit hard to explain, especially with Levi still not wanting to let go of the past."

"I'm sorry for asking. Just forget I ever asked."

"Okay. So what do you think of this place?"

"The food is just wonderful! I've lived here throughout my entire life and I haven't seen this place until now… and it's a bit weird since I've never saw you while I lived here as well."

"I guess it is kind of strange that we haven't met or seen each other since we both live right across from each and for mostly our entire life. But now I'm glad to know you now." I smiled as I took another sip of my drink. Later we went back to the skate park to practice. When it was time to go home, I was definitely sad. I really wanted the day to last forever. As we walked home, Rivaille brought up yesterday.

"So… did you enjoy that little kiss I gave you on the cheek yesterday?" Rivaille mentioned. Instantly my face started to burn and I could probably guess that I was blushing very much.

"Judging by how much you're blushing at the moment, I'm going to guess yes. Am I right?" he continued. I nodded and tried to hide my face from him, but Rivaille gently lifted my chin up until our noses were almost touching. Slowly we got closer and closer. My heart started to race rapidly and painfully. Then I pulled away last minute and turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said before skating home quickly. I couldn't believe that I almost kissed Rivaille. Sadly my heart was still racing even after I got home. Once again I stayed up in my room until I fell asleep. Tomorrow will be another day of school. I wondered how Rivaille might act or treat me after what just happened. But most importantly I just hope that Levi doesn't suspect anything between the two of us otherwise bad things might happen.

* * *

Rivaille's POV

_Argh, I can't believe I almost ruined my relationship with my brother and almost hurt Alita! Why did I have to try and kiss her on the lips? I could've just kissed on the cheeks again, but NO I just had to try and kiss her on the lips! ARGH!_ The moment I got home I collapsed on my bed and shoved my face into a pillow while I was mumbling very angrily into it. Later I calmed down, but I couldn't help get the feeling that Alita wouldn't want to talk or see me again. But after all today, I still felt terrible. If I can just keep this a secret from Levi then nothing bad will happen. I just hope tomorrow wouldn't be so different.

* * *

Alita's POV

The next day I packed all my stuff for school and skateboard to school instead of walk to school. I easily got to school way early than usual. So I went to the cafeteria and started writing in my book. It's been a while since I wrote in it so I reread what I had written down and quickly wrote some new stuff. Instantly I was lost in my imagination world and didn't realize what was going all around me.

* * *

Levi's POV

Since Alita usually gets to school early I hurriedly got ready and went out the door while Rivaille was still fast asleep in bed. When I got to the school, it seemed like the school was preparing for a huge pep-rally in the cafeteria. Sadly Alita was just sitting there in the middle of everything unaware of what was going around her. Plus it was almost time for class and only certain students get excused from classes today. Quickly I went over to her and tapped on her shoulder. Instantly she jumped and dropped her pencil. I picked up her pencil and handed it to her.

"Come on, it's almost time for class. You don't want to be late do you?" I questioned. She then hurriedly packed all her stuff and shook her head. As she followed close behind me I couldn't help get the feeling she was a bit tired today. Could it have been that she was unable to sleep last night?

* * *

Alita's POV

I couldn't believe I didn't realize what time it was. Thanks to Levi now I wouldn't have to be late. But I couldn't help feel sleepy today. It wasn't like I didn't sleep late last night nor did I have troubles sleeping. For some reason I just felt extremely tired today. Once we got to class and sat in our seats, Rivaille shortly followed into the classroom just before the bell rang and sat right beside me again. It felt a bit awkward to have Rivaille sitting beside me like before, but at least he didn't chose to sit at the back of the room away from me. As the day slowly progressed nothing really changed aside from Rivaille not really talking to me.

During lunch, Levi went to Mr. Smith's classroom again to talk to him. For the moment I sat alone. But later Rivaille joined next to me. At first I was nervous but then Rivaille just kept smiling and looking at me. Soon I lost the nervous feeling in Rivaille's smile.

"Hey I noticed you were a bit sleepy today. Are you alright?" he asked.

"*_blushes_*Yeah about that…" I started.

"If it was because of yesterday, I'm completely sorry. I didn't mean to try to kiss you so soon. I… I… I'm really sorry." I didn't even say anything about yesterday and he already just jumped to conclusion on that. Plus he was sorry about it. Most guys would be really angry, but… he was sorry.

"Rivaille, it's alright you don't have to apologize for that. It wasn't because of that anyways. I'm just really tired today… I should be the one to apologize since I pulled away last minute and hurried home… I guess I was just too nervous and scared… I'm the one who's really sorry." I apologized. Then suddenly Rivaille pulled me into a hug and then placed his pudding cup in front of me. I was a bit shocked and my heart was racing. He gave me his pudding cup instead of him eating it.

"It's milk chocolate, one of your favorite types of chocolates. The school is famous for their pudding cup. It was the last one too. Here take it as a sign of my apology." Rivaille explained. I wanted to just give it back to him until he said it was a sign of his apology. Plus it was the last one! How could I say no? My heart was still racing a bit as I nervously picked the pudding cup up and stuck a spoonful into my mouth. Surprisingly it was quite delicious and I smiled happily after the first spoon.

"Looks like you really like it. Maybe I should give you my pudding cup every time I get a chance to get one." He declared. Immediately I became shock and I just wanted to refuse. But nothing was coming out. I was still a bit nervous. When I get too nervous no words come out of my mouth and I end up looking speechless.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Rivaille stated. I nodded and dropped my head a bit. Then I became worried that he might laugh at me. But instead he just smiled and looked at me rather than laugh.

"Now you're worried. You're really bad at hiding your emotions aren't you?" he continued. Once again I nodded my head and dropped my head a bit. I was still nervous and there was just no way I could get any words out of my mouth.

"Alita… have you ever wonder why we exist or what our purpose in life is?" he asked. Instantly I completely forgot about how nervous I was as I continued to listen to him.

"Hasn't there been a time where you feel as though you have lost everything? Or you feel as though nothing you do now will ever matter? Or… the times we feel like we should keep staying in the past and not live to what the future has to offer to us." he continued. I just wanted to say yes to all his questions. All that he said was true to me as well. But just before I could say something I looked up at the clock to find out that we only had one minute before the bell rang. Quickly I packed all my stuff and hurried off to the gym with Rivaille following close behind me.

Throughout gym I couldn't help think about what Rivaille said. What does our life really have in store for us? Before I could think some more I was suddenly knocked to the ground by someone. When I looked to see who it was, it was Levi. He seemed angry after helping me back up.

"Alita I know you're feeling sleepy and all but you really need to focus. You almost got hit with a football. Are you sure you're alright to do gym today?" He explained. Instantly I felt a bit embarrassed. But I was also thankful for that Levi saved me from getting hit with a football.

"I'm fine. Sorry for not being focused today. Thanks for saving me." I said. Levi nodded then hurried back into the game. Shortly after Levi left Rivaille hurried over to me.

"Alita, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just get back to the game." I replied. Then I hurried off back into the action. Just when I got back into the action the football started flying towards me. So I caught it and started running towards the goal. Like that I broke the tie and class ended. Throughout history everyone was crowding around me, admiring how I made that last goal that broke the tie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi and Rivaille looking real jealous that I was too busy to give them their attention from me. It was a bit funny too since their faces, expression, or whatever you called it was exactly the same that if Levi didn't wear his cravat you wouldn't have been able to know the difference between the two. The two of them kind of looked cute for the moment with their expressions.

* * *

**Levi thinking about revenge... Rivaille getting worried... some Rivaille and Alita moment... OOHHH they almost kissed!... Rivaille apologizing and giving Alita his pudding cup... Rivaille brings up a good point... Alita too busy with thinking... Alita beats the tie breaking score!... So much Rivaille and Alita moment in this chapter... maybe I should put more Levi and Alita moment in the next chapter?**

**My favorite community: **Love Levi Ackerman **by **LeviAckerman147

**Until next time wonderful readers!**

~PetraRal7853


	11. Chapter 11

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Sorry for not posting two chapters yesterday. I was busy with family business... Chapter 11! Chapter 11! I'm really enjoying writing this fanfict! Never thought I would get this far. Thanks for sticking with me and reading this! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 11

After school Rivaille had to stay after school for football practice while I walked home with Levi and skateboard in hand. It was a bit awkward since we just walked home without talking to each other for half the time. But soon Levi decided to start a conversation.

"So… how was your weekend?" he asked.

"*_shrugs shoulders_* It was alright. What about yours?" I replied.

"It was exceptional… seems like you got a new skateboard over the weekend."

"Yeah, my brother got it for me."

"So you skateboard?"

"Pretty much, what about you, do you do any sports?"

"I did use to do football."

"Why don't you join it again then?"

"It's worthless to join it now. Everyone on the team are pretty much idiots. I don't want to join a team with idiots. What about you, what sports did you do?"

"I did volleyball and soccer back in middle school and a little bit of elementary. Then I did baseball for one year and quite later because it got too boring for me."

"Are you going to do volleyball and soccer this year?"

"I don't know. I wanted to try something new year, although I would like to join volleyball again."

"Well whatever sports you pick, you'll probably end up being really good at it and maybe the best at it."

"Not every sport… there is one sport I can't really do… well actually two sports."

"Really, what are they?"

"Golf and bowling are the two I'm really bad at. No matter what I do I just can't do it."

"Golf and bowling aren't really that bad… Frisbee is what I'm really bad at."

"Levi… I was thinking… about joining the football team this year in replace for soccer." Suddenly Levi froze and looked at me with his awful stare.

"Are you being serious?! Join the football team and be the only girl on the team!?" Levi exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm serious! I've tried lacrosse, baseball, soccer, volleyball, swimming, and pretty much all the other sports there was the school had to offer except for football! You saw me today when I came out of nowhere and caught that football, started running, and made that last goal to break the tie! Throughout that entire time I felt the exhilaration and the thrill of football! But that was just flag football. I want to try the actual football!" I explain. Suddenly once again Levi looked absolutely speechless. Now I was worried that I would've gotten him really angry, but later he took a big sigh and looked a bit irritated now rather before.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive." I replied.

"If you join you'll be charged at by a lot of bigger tougher guys who'll tackle you if they have to. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm still positive. I want to do this."

"*_sighs_* Alright then if you're going to join I'm going to join as well." Instantly my eyes widened and a huge smile grew on my face. Then I suddenly hugged Levi out of nowhere and became really embarrassed.

"No need to thank me. I'm just looking out for you." He declared while turning away. As he turned away I could've sworn I saw him blush a little which made me giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Nothing." I replied. Levi then rolled his eyes and we both continued to walk back to our house. When I got home, Artemis questioned me what sport I was going to do this year since he got the sport application while I was gone. Then when I told him football after volleyball he freaked out on me. Afterwards he gave me a long lecture on how dangerous football could be. But I then I countered that by saying, 'All sports are dangerous, but I still want to do it.' Like that Artemis sighed and helped me fill out the application.

That night all I could think about was how good I would be on the football team. But then I worried that a volleyball game might end up happening at the same time as a football game. So if that does happen then it would be hard for me to choose between the two. I really love volleyball, but I also didn't want to disappoint everyone on the football team. After a while I fell asleep and that night I had a flashback in a dream of that weird past with Levi and Rivaille and those really creepy huge people. I still couldn't figure it out why I was seeing these.

The next day I ended up walking to school with Levi and Rivaille. At least now they weren't really arguing and clashing heads like before so I was happy about that. When I told Rivaille the news of Levi and me joining the football team he seemed to have become absolutely happy.

"I can't believe it! This year our team will be unstoppable! We'll defeat everyone in our path!" Rivaille exclaimed.

"Remember I'm only doing this because of Alita. Since she's going I'm going to follow." Levi declared.

"Does that mean you'll be joining her on the volleyball team as well?"

"I'll be watching, not joining. One team is more than enough for me."

"Sure it is. Well if you don't mind then I'll just join Alita on the volleyball team. I'm sure they'll need all the good people they can get to make it to the championships *_walks over to me and places an arm around my neck_*."

"Oh no you don't, I'll be joining her as well then to keep her away from you!"

"How harsh of you to say, I thought I was just going to help you out and help watch over Alita."

"Well you'll probably flirt more than watch over. Anyways how are you going to help watch over her if you're half injured?"

"I can watch over her even while I'm injured! Just you watch I'll watch her to the best to my abilities."

"Not while I'm around! I'll be watching her to the best of my abilities!" Just when I thought they weren't going to argue and clash heads they did. But it was cute the way they argued this time. Their tone wasn't the hated 'I'm going to murder you' type, but rather the cute 'I'm going to be the one who suck-up the most' type. Not that I really didn't like it, which personally I really did hate those type of guys, but for some reason the way they acted that way was cute. Then again it was probably because they were twins that made it so cute when they argued like that. I couldn't help staying and watching they argue. By the time we got to the school, even when it seemed like forever, we had an hour to ourselves before class started.

"Alita before you can join you'll need to be judged accordingly the coach. So while we have this time we should go to the coach and have you be judged right away. Levi you don't need to be judged because you're my brother and we obviously have the same skills plus the coach heard about you being the best student in gym so you don't need to be judged." Rivaille explained. Levi rolled his eye as Rivaille showed us the way to the coach. As part of the coach's judgment I have to be charged at just like a real game and try to escape them. This meant I had to go up against the whole football team and treat it like a real football game.

At first I was a bit nervous since all the guys who were on the football team was extremely tall and extremely muscular. But once Levi threw me the ball into the middle of a group of them my instincts suddenly kicked in and I ran for it. Once I caught it I slid under all of them who were jumping up to tackle me. Then I got up and started running. As I was running two guys were trying to catch up to me, but I put all my speed into it and kept my distance between them. Finally my last obstacle was one really big one blocking my way. When all seemed impossible I pulled a fake left and slid to the right and ran with all my might in the end and made it to the end goal. While I was catching my breath the coach went over to me and gave me a pat on the back while smiling.

"Congratulation, Alita Collins from now on you'll be part of the team as number three. Plus you're the first girl ever in all my years of coaching. You did really well at that last one. I'm surprise that one like you could pull the old fake left and take a right slid. Today after school you'll be given your uniform and jersey and I'll give you the schedule for our games. See you until then." The coach declared. I nodded and was still trying to catch my breath. Later both Rivaille and Levi hurried over to me asking if I was alright or not. I was a bit concerned about that since if they thought that now, then what would happen when I get into a real accident.

"I'm fine. You really should be this worried. Now let's get going before we're late for class." I responded. Then the two of them followed as I was leading the way. I was actually proud of myself after passing like that. At first when that last guy tried to get me I was a bit concerned since he seemed so big that he would be able to catch me no matter where I went, but I somehow ended up passing through. Throughout the day Rivaille was gloating on how the football team will win up to the championships thanks to Levi and me joining the team.

Then in gym when we were doing Kings (Levi, Rivaille, and me) vs. everyone else, I was putting more of an effort into getting points for the team as extra practice for later today. Whenever Levi or Rivaille got a chance to throw it to me they didn't hesitate to do so. With every catch I made a goal. By the end of the game we won by a landslide! Plus the other team didn't get a chance to even score a point. Last class of the day I was really happy that now I got to help out a team by putting in my efforts. At the end of the day before we went to football practice the three of us went to volleyball tryouts. Of course we made it and I was exceptionally happy about it although Levi and Rivaille were arguing a bit during tryouts. So then after tryouts the volleyball coach gave us the uniforms and schedule.

Later we went to football practice and I got all the things the coach said before. Then the coach made everyone gave a warm welcome to me. After that we did a lot of exercise routines to keep us in shape. At the end of the day the three of us walked home together. Levi and Rivaille were exceptionally tired while I was still full of energy and really excited for the first game that was coming up shortly. Then after that game was the volleyball game so that week would be really busy for me. But it didn't matter to me because I really loved being on a team and having the thrill of a game.

* * *

Levi's POV

After Rivaille and I dropped Alita off at her house, the two of us hanged out together for a while outside the house. That was the first time we probably did that in a really long time. At first it felt a bit awkward for the two of us. But soon it became less awkward after we started talking.

"Did you see the happy face Alita had throughout the tryouts and practice?" I asked.

"Yeah I saw it. She seemed really happy to be on a team that isn't so childish like elementary or middle school." Rivaille responded.

"True… Do you think we embarrassed her a bit during volleyball tryouts?"

"Probably a little bit, she looked a bit… annoyed after the tryouts."

"By the way, how did you injure yourself that badly?"

"My board split in two while I was coming down afterschool on Friday and I crashed."

"How were you able to pay for a new skateboard then? I thought mom stopped giving you an allowance until the end of this month?" Suddenly Rivaille was turning away and was looking extremely guilty. At that moment I just knew he probably did something awful to get that new skateboard.

"You stole it didn't you?" I accused. Instantly Rivaille's eyes widened and he was a bit angry now.

"How can you accuse me of stealing, I would never snoop that low to get something I want!" Rivaille shouted.

"Then how did you pay for the skateboard?" I countered.

"I didn't! I met up with Alita by chance at the mall in the skateboard shop with her brother and she said she was willing to pay for it in return I teach her how to skateboard!"

"Well how is it that I never saw you teaching Alita how to skateboard?"

"We only do it over the weekend since you keep constantly by her side the weekends are the only time I get to be with her without you having to push me away!"

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you!"

"So what if there is, what about you? You're trying so hard to keep her to yourself that you're fighting me for her! I'm your twin! I've never been had such a good relation with any girl so why can't you just give me this one chance to be happy?!"

"Well I haven't been with anyone so why can't you let me have this chance to not be lonely?!"

"Being lonely would be better than being heartbroken! I'd rather take lonely than heartbreak any time!"

"Fine then just be lonely then and let me have her! I'd rather take heartbroken than be lonely any time!" After that we clashed heads and continued to argue. Then when mom came out and told us to stop Rivaille hurried off to the skate park to blow off some steam while I went up to my room and just paced around the room to blow off my steam. I really can't believe that Rivaille and I just had to get another argument. Just when I thought we'd be able to mend our bond back to the way it was.

* * *

Alita's POV

I looked out my window after hearing such a racket outside to find Levi and Rivaille clashing heads. Then they both parted ways while their mom stood at the doorway looking really stressed out by that. To be honest I would be stressed out by it as well. It seemed almost impossible to get the two of them back to the way they were. I just wished I could really help them get back to the way they used to be when they were happy. Hearing Rivaille talk about their past made me feel like getting them back together was truly important. After collapsing on my bed I fell asleep while thinking about how I could help solve the problem.

* * *

**Nice little Levi and Alita moment... Alita decides to join the football team and drags Levi along... goes for volleyball tryouts and is followed by Levi and Rivaille who claims to be 'watching out for her'... Levi and Rivaille almost.. almost gets back together... but it goes down in flames and they both part ways again... well that was a bit interesting how this turned out...**

**Until tomorrow! **~PetraRal7853


	12. Chapter 12

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**Things are about to get serious in this chapter! A lot of argument. Not much romance in my opinion. Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day Levi and Rivaille were still in a sour mood from yesterday and they somehow dragged me into a sour mood. All I wanted to do was get through one day where I didn't have to stress out so much about them. Then again I don't even know why I stress out about them. I must be too nice about it. But then again I'm too nice about everything. Sometimes being too nice gets me into troubles like this where I have no clue what to do.

"You're the worst brother in the world!" Rivaille shouted.

"No you're the worst!" Levi countered. As this kept going on I was slowly building up enough anger that I could just let it all out at once and put this argument to an end once and for all. But I was also tired for some reason again. Then when the day ended and it was time for volleyball practice that was when I let out all the anger I had in me onto them.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU QUITE IT?! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF IT AND SO HAS EVERYONE ELSE!" I shouted.

"But he started it!" the two of them chimed.

"I don't care who started it! If I hear one more argument out of the two of you I'll make sure you regret it!"

"But-" Then I gave the two of them my stare and they instantly stopped. Throughout practice neither one of them talked at all. Even when we were walking home neither one of them wanted to talk. I guess I over did the anger, but it was nice to hear some peace and quiet and not arguments. Just before I went home I decided to get to the bottom of their argument.

"So what was the whole argument about? I don't want to hear the two of you talking over each other so Levi you start." I questioned. Rivaille was about to argue with me but I quickly gave him my previous stare and he stopped himself.

"I was yelling at Rivaille for making you pay for his skateboard." Levi explained.

"That wasn't it! Well it was part of it. But that wasn't all of it! You accused me of stealing! He accused me of stealing!" Rivaille jumped in. Just as I was about to yell at him for jumping in Levi started the whole argument again.

"You were keeping secrets from me!" Levi shouted.

"You were too! You were accusing me of too much stuff that I didn't even do!" Rivaille shouted back.

"Well you changed too much and I don't even know what to believe anymore!"

"Well at least I got over the past and kept moving forward instead of you who just kept living in the past!" Now my head was spinning and my anger was rising once again. As it the argument continued it was just getting more and more confusing. Suddenly I got a feeling Rivaille and Levi were wishing that I wasn't here. In order to get this problem done and over with I have to be here no matter how painful it would end up. But I just couldn't let this argument go any farther.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I shouted. Immediately the two of them stopped and I sighed with relief. Then for the moment I tried thinking of a way to easily get the two of them to be back together without having one or the other telling the other's secret.

"I was trying my hardest to make this work and I will make this work. So please just bare with me." I started. Shyly the two of them nodded their heads but turned away from each other. Now the process begins.

"Rivaille you want your brother to live out of his pain right?" I questioned.

"Yes." Rivaille responded.

"Didn't you say that if you don't keep living forward then you won't be able to see the great things in life that life has to offer to you?"

"I did."

"Didn't you say when I asked you what happened to Levi, 'I just can't answer that. It would hurt Levi if I told. Even if we do constantly fight, I'm not going to give up my brother's big past. If you want to really know what happened, then ask him. If he refuses then it was up to his decision on whether or not he was ready to tell you.'? You said all that and meant it, didn't you?"

"Of course I meant everything I said… I just didn't want to hurt my brother any more than he is already. Even though we're pretty much at each other's throats, he's still my brother, and I want to be there for him not against him in his time of need." In the corner of my eye I saw Levi who was just really anger with Rivaille now looked guilty and awful.

"Levi, don't you have something to say to Rivaille?" I asked. Levi turned to Rivaille while still looking guilty and awful.

"Rivaille… I'm really sorry for accusing you so many times… I guess I was still feeling awful about dad leaving us that I was just too caught up to see how hard you were trying to get me to feel better… I'm sorry." Levi apologized.

"It's alright… I'm sorry for all the times I got in trouble and dragged you along with me…" Rivaille apologized. Then the two of them hugged and I was satisfied. As the two of them continued to apologize I went home. My job there was done and I was extremely tired out by that. So once I got into my room I collapsed right onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Levi's POV

"I can't believe it. Alita actually got us back together." I exclaimed.

"I know, since we stressed her out so much that she had to come and help us, I think we should do something to make it up to her." Rivaille explained.

"I agree. But what should we do?"

"I don't know. But whatever we do we should make it extravagant! It has to show Alita how much we are thankful for her brining us back together."

"So what are we going to do about our competition to love Alita? Who's going to get to go out with Alita?"

"I don't know. We should go home for now. It's getting dark. We'll think of something sooner or later. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Alita's POV

The next day I was extremely sleepy even though I got just about the right amount of sleep. I just didn't know what was going on with me. But one thing I was clearly happy about was Levi and Rivaille were both happy to be with each other and not at each other's throats. By the time football practice came, I was still tired or even more tired.

"Alita, are you alright? You seem extremely tired today. Didn't you get any sleep after you helped us?" Rivaille asked worriedly.

"*_yawns_* I did… but I just still feel sleepy today for some reason… *_yawns_*" I sleepily replied. While we were walking home after practice I was still sleepy. My sleepiness was really bad to the point I almost ran into a mail box. But if it wasn't for Levi who stopped me then I would've really ran into the mail box.

"Alita, are you sure you're alright?" Levi questioned.

"I'm fine, trust me." I responded. When I finally made it home, Artemis started questioning me to the point I felt like my brain was about to explode.

"Why are you with two boys? Why are you so sleepy today? Why am I getting calls from the school saying you were pretty much sleeping throughout class?" Artemis questioned.

"I'm just tired okay?! Those two boys are just friends! Sheez why do you have to be so nosy?" I questioned. Afterwards I hurried to my room and fell asleep. While I was sleeping I dreamt of those weird flashbacks. It's been a while since I dreamt of those. The next day I felt completely refreshed and awake then yesterday. But I still wondered why I keep having those weird dreams. Today in school, Rivaille and Levi were acting a bit strange around me. Instead of walking with me from class to class they just hurried off without me. During lunch not one of them chose to stay and sit next to me. Even during gym they pretty much forgot about me. Throughout the day I felt completely forgotten.

When volleyball practice came they just completely ignored me. After practice I walked home… alone… while Levi and Rivaille hurried home without me. Today I just felt completely forgotten like I usually did before. It was awful. Even when I got home Artemis just acted like I wasn't even there. What was going on today?

* * *

Levi's POV

_Earlier this morning_

"Okay we have to start planning." I stated.

"I agree. But I'm going to feel awful for ignoring Alita for the whole day." Rivaille responded.

"We have to it's the only way. I know it's going to feel horrible but we need to figure out the plan."

"Alright…"

"It will pay off in the end. Trust me. Now right after school we have to get to Alita's house and talk to her older brother, Artemis about what the best plan could be." Rivaille nodded and we hurried to class. As the day went on I couldn't help feeling awful the way Alita looked so confused and lonely. It was awful and painful. But we just have to do it now to get it done and over with. When the day was finally over and we got to go home, Rivaille and I hurried to Alita's house before she did.

"Artemis we need your advice. What would make the perfect present for Alita as a thank you? But you can't tell her later about it!" I asked.

"Well she doesn't really like the fancy stuff like most girls do. But she does love to go horseback riding. Why don't you take her to the ranch by the mall? That was her favorite place when she was little up until now. Bringing her there might really make her happy." Artemis explained. After that the two of us hurried home and started planning.

When we finished we were really excited to get the plan working this weekend. But we kind of felt bad that we would have to do something for Alita tomorrow since we did kind of ignored her for a whole day. Even Rivaille seemed to be just as upset like I was.

"Levi, I feel awful for ignoring Alita for a whole day…" Rivaille stated.

"I know… I'm feeling the same thing." I responded.

"Levi…"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Who's going to get to ask Alita out?"

* * *

**Brotherly war going on between Levi and Rivaille... Alita looses it and straighten things out... then the UNTHINKABLE happened! Alita got Levi and Rivaille back together!... Levi and Rivaille ignore Alita for a whole day... planned a whole surprise thing for Alita... and the question still remains, 'Who get's to ask Alita out?'... ****_hehe _****I'm sorry being evil right then and there for leaving you at a cliff hanger... oh well, what's done is done. Until next time! **~PetraRal7853


	13. Chapter 13

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**I'm feeling a bit worried now... I feel like soon I'll loose all my thoughts for this story and I'll have troubles posting two chapters a day... Before that happens I must type faster! Prepare yourselves for this chapter! This is completely intense and will leave you questioning everything! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 13

Alita's POV

The next day I wasn't feeling sleepy like before, but I still did feel like Levi and Rivaille no longer wanted to be around me anymore. But then today they acted like the way they usually were. They walked with me from class to class. Plus they even stayed with me during lunch. I started to get the feeling something was going on and I didn't know how I would deal with this.

During gym my head started to hurt for some reason. Then in the middle of the game I got another weird flashback. In the flashback, Rivaille and I were talking alone in a room. But then we quickly hurried outside to find the huge people coming into the city. Just before the flashback ended, Rivaille muttered, '_titans_'. Like that the flashback ended and I was on the ground with Levi and Rivaille looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" they both asked. For some reason I still couldn't control my body. It was still frozen with shock. Out of random I started saying weird things.

"_Titans have attacked the city. We're under attack._" I muttered. Later Levi and Rivaille helped me up and got control over my body. For some reason I don't know why I said that or what was happening. Luckily they didn't catch what I muttered. So after helping me up they went back into the game and I followed. Later class ended and we were on our way to the last period of the day. During history Mr. Pixis was talking about this old fairy tale that was told throughout everywhere.

"In a time where giant people lived peacefully with us humans. Then they suddenly started eating the humans. The humans had to fight for their lives against these giant people. Everyone hid behind massive walls that were said to keep the giant people out. But slowly the giant people were breaking through the walls." Mr. Pixis explained. As this continued on for some reason I had another headache followed by a flashback. Everything Mr. Pixis was saying was matching up. When the flashback ended, class ended.

During football practice all I could think about was the fairy tale Mr. Pixis talked about. Then while I was practicing, I suddenly got a flashback of Levi, Rivaille, and me breaking the wall down. When the flashback ended a football came out of nowhere and knocked me to the ground. I still held onto it though and when I got up everyone on the team was cheering about something. Just before practice was over, the coach had one thing to announce.

"Team, don't forget to come here early tomorrow morning for extra practice before the big game in the afternoon! I have fate and confidence that we will win all the way up to the championships! That's all for practice today. Remember don't be late to the game tomorrow! I know some of you will be lazy Saturday morning, but come here for practice! Enjoy your day off from school on Monday. I'll see you Wednesday." The coach announced. Later while I was walking home with Levi and Rivaille I still couldn't stop thinking about the fairy tale. So once I got home I decided to go on my computer and search up some websites that might have more on the fairy tale.

After some intense hours on the computer I found out that the fairy tale began from an old crazy man who told the story like it was his part of his past. Apparently he's still alive and in a mental hospital close to here. I wrote down the address just in case I might want to do an interview with him. Later I found this website that seemed to have everything I could ever need.

'_In some unknown year, humans lived peacefully with the titans. But soon the titans retaliated and started eating the humans. Then as the years went on the humans developed a technology called the 3rd dimension maneuver gear to defeat these titans. As this development continued two humans became the number one killing titan machine. Later another human worked hard to meet the same level as the two humans. Together the three of them fought the titans and vanquished the titans. Later it was said to be that the three humans worked together to get rid of the walls that once protected them of the titans to erase everyone's memory of this now fairy tale._'

For a while I was left speechless. Even after all this it still didn't make any sense. How could all this entire history disappear though? Shouldn't there be some sort of remains? How could whoever made this website have all this information when everything else didn't? Things still didn't make any sense. Later I ended up falling asleep on my computer. That night I dreamt of the flashback and I was writing in some sort of book.

The next day I decided to go to the library to see if they might have some sort of actual document of the fairy tale. Just when I was about to enter the library I had a quick vision of me picking out a really weird book in between two thick heavy books. So quickly I hurried inside and looked for the two thick books in the vision.

When I finally found it, there was a really weird book in between the two. So carefully I pulled it out. As I looked at it carefully, I noticed it was some sort of diary. There wasn't any library code or anything on it so I guess I could take it home with me. Quickly I hurried home and up to my room. Just by looking at the front cover of the book made me get the chills.

At the beginning of the book was an old photographic picture of a girl who looked about my age. When I looked closely at the picture it clearly showed an exact resemblance of me. I was completely shocked by this. On the back of the picture was the same exact name as mine. Then the beginning page of the book said, '_Property of: Alita Collins_'. Suddenly I was getting this strange feeling from the book so I continued on reading page by page.

'_Day 1 of training and I was already tired out. I felt as though I would never get anywhere. But what kept me going today was the idea of revenge for my fallen family._

_Day 2 of training and I actually made great progress! I was so excited that I couldn't wait to graduate and kick some titan but!_

_(_then it skips a couple days ahead_)_

_Final day of training and it's time for the big test that will determine whether or not I graduate._

_First day of titan killing! I actually passed with flying colors and now I get to work with the two number one titan killers in the whole world!_

_Second day of titan killing… so first titan killing spree wasn't so great… I got scolded at and stuck on cleaning duty by yours truly the twins, Rivaille and Levi. I swear when I get a chance to I'll murder them for ruining this for me._

_(_then it skips a couple days ahead_)_

_The first wall ends up breaking and now everyone is pretty much in a panic. Sadly for me and the twins we're pretty much stuck on Erwin's orders to stay put for now. *__sighs__* If only I could kill the twins now before my head explodes._

_The next day wasn't so bad though. Now that I think about it, I think the twins are trying to flirt with me. Or at least I think Rivaille is trying to flirt with me._

_AAAAHHH today was just amazing! I actually saved the twins from getting eaten from a titan! But sadly they think it wasn't even me who saved them… now I'm back at the angry level with the two of them._

_(_then it skips a couple days ahead_)_

_…Rivaille just save me… I can't believe what I'm going to say but… I think I might be in love with Rivaille…_

_Next day Levi caught me from falling off a tree… and he even took the rest of the day just to be with me… Now it's a hard choice between Levi and Rivaille._

_My brain is fried from killing titans and picking who I should ask out. I loved both of them but I didn't want to hurt either one of them._

_OMG! OMG! OMG! Rivaille kissed me on the right cheek! Then later Levi kissed me on the left cheek! I think I might just faint…_

_Rivaille was just about to ask me something when the wall broke and titans were pouring into the city!_

_My last entry before I die… or at least I think I'm going to die… everything is slowly disappearing around me after Rivaille, Levi, and I destroyed the final wall… No one said it would be done, but the three of us vanquished the titans for good… I just wish I could tell the one I love how I felt about him… I wish that I would see him again soon…' _

That was it. The last entry was just that. Next page after that had what seemed to be a picture of Levi, Rivaille, and me together and we were happy. This book obviously proved that the fairy tale was real. But what still bothered me was where could all this have gone? How could this just simply disappear? This was really stressing me out. Just when I was about to scream into a pillow, Artemis called for me downstairs.

When I went downstairs I was shocked to find Rivaille there. He was wearing his gear and holding his board in hand.

"Alita, have you been asleep all this time? Come on coach is waiting for you!" Rivaille explained. Quickly I slapped myself in the face and hurried back upstairs. I couldn't believe that I forgot about practice and the game today. Once I came back down Rivaille and I hurried to the fields. The coach seemed to be pretty angry and I already had a guess as to why.

"Collins you're late! Get changed into your uniform and then I want you to run three laps around the track!" the coach ordered. I nodded and hurriedly went into the changing room, came back out, and started to run my three laps. After I ran the team went through the plan a few times. Then later our opponent came and so did everyone else who wanted to watch the game. Surprisingly the entire stadium was completely filled. I was a bit nervous at first, but Levi and Rivaille stood beside me and smiled. That gave me the confidence to win this. Soon the game was about to start and we all got into position.

I was waiting patiently on the side thinking and measuring out how to go about this. Just when I was about to come up with a good clear plan in my head, the opponent in front of me started to trash talk.

"You're team is going to lose again this year! No matter who you get on the team we'll beat you!" he taunted. I smiled evilly as I came up with the perfect plan to win this.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh." I countered. Instantly he was shock to have realized that I was a girl on a football team. Once the game started I made a quick dash past my opponents, caught the ball, and started running the remaining meters. While I was running the opponents tried to catch up to me and tackle me, but I was too fast for them and made a touchdown. Like that the crowd roared with cheers as I walked back to the team. As I made it back to the team everyone was patting me on the back as I tried to catch my breath for the next round.

In the next round I was carefully eyeing each opponent and tried to read where they were going. Then when the game started I ran towards the center right where the ball was going to land, jumped high in the air, caught it, and started running to the goal. Just as I was about to reach the goal, three huge opponents stood in my way. The three of them were about to tackle me from the front. Quickly out of instinct I flipped over them and continued to run. Once again I made another touchdown and the crowd roared once again with cheer. The spectators were talking so rapidly yet all good things about the team and me especially. Sadly everyone still thinks I'm a boy for the moment.

As the game continued on I kept intercepting the catches for the opponents and continued to make a touchdown for the team. With that it left the opponents stuck at zero. Then at one point I was completely trapped, so I punt the ball through the goals and it made it through even though I was on the side. Shortly after the game ended and we won by a landslide! Everyone on the team then lifted Levi, Rivaille, and me into the air and carried us through the field while the cheering crowd followed us.

Later that day the whole team celebrated at that one restaurant that Rivaille took me before. As were all celebrating, everyone was cheering on for Levi, Rivaille, and me. Soon Rivaille started a toast for the celebration.

"Let's do a toast! For our two new members! Levi who always tackled the opponent when they got the ball and Alita who got us all those points to win the game! Cheers!" Rivaille cheered.

"Cheers!" everyone shouted. Later when it was time to go home Levi and Rivaille walked home with me. When I got home I took another look through the diary and reread everything. For some reason I had confidence that I would find out the true meaning of this fairy tale just from finding the book. Later before I fell asleep I decided I would go visit that old man tomorrow and ask him some questions about the fairy tale.

* * *

**A fairy tale told in history... football game comin up... Alita is left thinking only about the fairy tale... a mysterious book shows up with her name on it and pictures!... a little hint on who Alita might end up with*_winks_*... football game happens and relieves all the mysterious atmosphere that was just created... Alita helped the football team win!... That was surprisingly a lot of mystery building up... I wonder when I'm going to put romance back into this? Maybe I should chance friendship to mystery? Oh well, Until next time! **~PetraRal7853


	14. Chapter 14

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. On her first day of school everyone already recognizes her as the genuis kid in school. Since she's too shy about being the genuis, she tries her best to hide in the shadows. Once she meets the mysterious Levi Ackerman and his twin Rivaille Ackerman, all her shyness disappears as she tries her best to find out more about the two of them. But Levi and Rivaille are always constantly fighting, arguing, and clashing heads. Will she be able to last through their bickering? Find out how she deals with it and who she picks!

**The intensity, adrenaline, and anticipation in this chapter is OFF THE CHARTS! Prepare yourself! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 14

The next day I woke up and headed right out the door with the book in hand. Just when I stepped outside I ran into Rivaille. Quickly I hid the book behind me before he saw it. Once again he had his gear on and board in hand.

"Alita, you're up early on a Sunday morning. Hey why don't we go to the skate park and hang out there?" Rivaille offered.

"Um… I was planning to go somewhere else today… why don't you go with Levi?" I asked.

"Levi is busy doing other things. Anyways I want to hang out with you. If you like I can join you where ever you go."

"You sure you wouldn't want to be at the skate park?"

"Hey I just want to hang out with you. We don't always have to the skate park you know. We could go to the movies or somewhere else."

"I don't know…"

"Alright then, if you change your mind and you want me to hang out you know where to find me." Like that he got on his board and skated away. I kind of felt bad since I just turned him down for something else. Before I changed my mind I headed towards the mental hospital in search for that crazy old man. When I got to the hospital I felt a bit uneasy for some reason.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Um… I'm looking for a man who goes by the name… *_quickly looking at notes_*… Kenny Ackerman." I replied.

"Why might you be seeing him today?"

"I want to talk to him about the fairy tale."

"You believe his story too?"

"Not exactly but I do just want to know more about it though. It would really help me with my fiction story writing." I lied. The lady then filled out a visitor's pass and told me his room was five doors down to the right. As I went through the hallway I couldn't help get this weird feeling where something bad is going to happen. Once I reached the door to his room I softly yet nervously knocked on his door. Instantly the door opened and a really tall scary man was now at the door way looking down at me. At first he seemed really angry, but then soon his angry face turned surprised. Then suddenly he pulled me into the room and slammed the door closed behind. Just as I was about to protest, the man sat down in a rocking chair by the window and was peacefully sitting there looking outside.

"What brings you here, Alita Collins?" he questioned. Shockingly I had no idea how he knew my name or what just happened but this was my one chance to find out everything there was to that story.

"Mr. Ackerman I don't know how you know my name or recognize me as me but please tell me the whole story of that fairy tale." I begged. He smiled shortly and afterwards he had a frown on his face.

"Please no need for the formalities. Just call me Kenny. Are you sure you really truly want to know what my '_fairy tale_' has to offer?" he replied.

"Please tell me. I want to understand why I'm having these weird flashbacks of things that match up to your fairy tale. And why I found this book with my name in it and pictures of me. I want to know what all this has to do with me." I responded.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Please get on with the story and how this has to do with me."

"Alright, alright, so impatient like usual… Do you happen to still be with those annoying twins Rivaille and Levi?"

"Y-… how'd you know?"

"It was a lucky guess."

"Please the story!"

"Fine, fine… wait a minute, why do I have to tell you what the story means? I could just let you figure it out yourself."

"Please tell me. I really don't understand this."

"No, I won't tell you. Now leave. You're disturbing me from my peace and quietness." Just when I was about to argue, I gave up. It wasn't worth it. So I left. As I was heading back I was really frustrated since my one and only resource wasn't even helpful. Then when I got home I threw my book on my bed, grabbed my board, and headed to the skate park to hang out with Rivaille. I really needed to do something to get all this stress off me at the moment. So I thought about hanging out with Rivaille and make it up to him. Just as I walked out the door I ran into Levi. That was the second time I ran into someone in one day! For some reason Levi looked a bit… fancy today.

"I'm so sorry, Levi." I apologized.

"No it's alright. You don't need to apologize… What's up? You seem depressed. What happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing. What brings you here?"

"Come on, Alita. I know when something is bothering you. Can't you trust me with it?"

"*_sighs_* I looked further into the fairy tale that Mr. Pixis was telling us about in history and I didn't get the answer I was looking for."

"So you're all depressed about it?"

"…I guess so…"

"Well if you're not going to be busy now, why don't I take you out to dinner?"

"Take me out to dinner? What about Rivaille? Wouldn't he get worried?"

"Rivaille is busy tonight and I thought if you weren't busy I could take you out for dinner."

"Okay… um… give me a second…" After that I hurried inside, changed my clothes, talked really quick with Artemis, and went back outside.

"Okay, I'm ready now." I said. After that Levi took me a bit far from where we lived to this really nice looking restaurant. Inside was extensively decorated with vibrant colors and pretty much everything looked fit for a King. After few seconds of waiting we were immediately seated in a private room all to ourselves. This kind of felt a bit awkward since this started to feel like a dinner date. Later food started to come one after another and all tasted like heaven. Soon it seemed as though more waiters kept pouring into the room with more and more food. Finally it got to the point where I gave up eating much of the food. After dinner was finished Levi and I walked back home and talked a bit.

"So Alita, did you enjoy the food tonight?" he asked.

"I did. This must've cost you a fortune though. I kind of feel bad that you're for all this." I replied.

"Oh please, it really didn't cost that much, trust me. As long as you enjoyed tonight, I'm happy with that."

"*_blushes_* Thanks for tonight, that was really great."

"*_smiles_* By the way are you free tomorrow?"

"… I don't know… things usually happen suddenly and I end up being busy…"

"Please try to keep tomorrow free."

"What else do you have in plan?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please Levi, I don't want you spend a lot of money on me. I'm not that special, really."

"Why would you say that about yourself? You're extremely special to me! You helped me reunite with my twin, you got me to join the football team, won a football game for the team, and here you are saying you're not special at all! You did that all by yourself! So why would you doubt yourself like that?"

"I don't know… sometimes I feel like I'm a burden to everyone… I feel like all the things I did didn't mean anything."

"Alita, you should say that about yourself. You really need to have more confidence in you."

"It just… feels almost impossible…"

"Don't think of it that way then. You really are one special girl. Anyone should fight over for you."

"I feel like I don't even belong here. I just don't fit in." At that moment I felt like crying. I really didn't feel like I fit in with everyone here. I felt completely different. I felt like an outsider. Then suddenly Levi pulled me in close and hugged me tightly.

"Listen, Alita, even if you don't fit in with the others, you're still special to me. Never forget that." Levi declared. Soon I couldn't hold back my tears while my heart started to race. Later Levi stopped hugging me only to wipe away my tears and hugged me right after.

"Please don't cry. I'm here for you. Remember that." Levi added. Afterwards I finally stopped crying but now instead of hugging me he held my hand in his. So my heart was still racing a bit. I started to become a bit nervous. Later Levi gently lifted my chin up and kissed me right on the lips. I wanted to refuse him, but his kiss was just so soothing I couldn't help liking it and wanting more. When he pulled away my heart raced some more.

"I love you, Alita. You're everything to me. If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't know how to forgive myself." Levi announced. Instantly my heart started to race even faster. I felt like everything was slowly disappearing and soon it was only Levi and me up in the clouds. This almost seemed like a fantasy. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Rivaille.

"What… what about Rivaille? Wouldn't he get angry at you?" I questioned.

"I already talked this out with Rivaille. He said it was alright for me to love you." He replied. Now I felt really bad since Rivaille wanted to hang out with me earlier today, but I turned him down. After this it must be really hard for him to even be around me if I'm going to be with Levi. My mind was now racing. I started to feel confused. Should I refuse while I still have the chance and go for Rivaille? Or should I stay with Levi?

* * *

**Now I'm wondering if I should post the next chapter early... or should I leave you in that cliff hanger? I don't know why but I'm being evil once again... **

**Until next time!**~PetraRal7853


	15. Chapter 15

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. Levi and Rivaille Ackerman, twins, and the smart popular Juniors in Shingeki High School. With the three they are your typical ordinary high school students. But there's more to this story than meets the eye. Since they could start remembering, the three of them have been gifted with the ability to see the past that many have forgotten. But later the tides turn and the gift has turned its attention to Alita. Now Alita has been gifted with the power to see past, present, and future. As the gift grows stronger Alita must now make the right choice to use her the power she was gifted with. With the help of the twins, the three of them will be unstoppable. But will it be enough to stop what is going to happen? Find out what will happen to the fate of the humans that now lies in the hands of Alita, Rivaille, and Levi.

**The moment you have all waited HAS ARRIVED! Prepare yourself for the final decicion! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 15

I didn't want to hurt either one of them. I loved them both equally. But I had to make a decision now. Levi and I just kissed on the lip. Rivaille kissed me on the cheek before and even almost kissed me on the lip if I didn't pull away. How am I going to make a decision with my mind racing? Quickly I took a deep breath and relaxed my mind. Instantly I got a flashback of Levi and I… together… and we were happy… Rivaille was in the corner watching us… but he still seemed happy even though he didn't get to love me. When the flashback ended I knew now that I should stay with Levi. So I hugged him and smiled.

"Let's get going before it gets too late." Levi advised. I nodded, slipped my hand in his, and we both continued to walk home. Then just before I went into my house I gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek then a hug.

"Good night, Levi. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Good night, Alita. Sweet dreams." He responded. Then when I got into my house, Artemis was shouting at me telling me how worried he was and was questioning me on what happened. I rolled my eyes and then went up to my room as I ignored him. When I got into my room I couldn't stop thinking about Levi or the kiss. Tonight was just amazing. One last time before I went to bed, I looked through the diary and wondered if the Alita Collins from before was in love with Levi.

That night I dreamt of the flashback where Levi, Rivaille, and me were horseback riding through the woods all alone. Then suddenly Rivaille disappears and becomes missing. Later Levi found the horse Rivaille was riding on but no Rivaille. When Levi found the horse it was totally spooked. So I went into the woods looking worriedly for Rivaille. Soon I found Rivaille on the ground unconscious with a big bruise on his head. Just when I was about to help him get up a titan came out of nowhere. Quickly I pulled out my sword from the 3dgm and held Rivaille tightly as I prepared to fight to protect Rivaille as the titan opened its mouth and came at us.

Moments after I woke up with a fright as I fell off my bed somehow. My mind and heart was still racing as I still thought that was real. Even my body was still shaking. But what could it mean? Then the thought of Kenny came to mind and I got all angry just from thinking of him and what he did. Later Artemis shouted for me saying Levi and Rivaille were waiting at the door. So quickly I got up from the ground, got dress, and went out the door.

For a while the three of us were walking for what seemed forever. Then we made it close to the mall and I started to question if they were taking me to the mall. But when I asked they said it was a surprise. That annoyed me a bit, but later we went inside a ranch which I remembered when I was little to be my favorite place in the world. They said they rented out the place just for today. I was extremely happy yet a bit suspicious since I never told them how much I love horseback riding at all, how could they have found out?

"Levi… Rivaille… did you ask my brother what I liked to do?" I questioned.

"Maybe…" they both replied. I rolled my eyes and then gave the two of them a quick hug. So then we saddled up and went into the woods behind the ranch. As we rode I couldn't help get the feeling I've been through here before. Not when I was little but even long before that. Suddenly it seemed almost like my dream I had. Quickly I looked behind Levi to find Rivaille missing.

"Levi, did you see Rivaille stray off the path?" I questioned. Even Levi seemed to be shock that Rivaille was missing. Quickly Levi hurried back to the ranch to see if maybe Rivaille went back there. While he did that I searched through the woods for him. Then I tried to remember where I found him in the dream and tried looking for that place. There in the same place as my dream I found him. I got off my horse and went to him to find him unconscious with a bruise on his head like in the dream. Soon I wondered what will come out if titans were no longer in existence.

Slowly I turned around to find an angry, drooling wolf with quite a few scars all around him. Instantly my horse whined and ran off. Quickly I gripped Rivaille tightly as I looked around to find something I could use to protect Rivaille. Out of the corner of my eye I found a sword stuck to the side of a tree. Carefully I made my way to the sword with my eye on the wolf at all times. It seemed like the wolf had its eye on me as well. As I got closer to the sword the wolf got closer to me. Just when the sword was within reach I quickly went for it. I pulled it out of the tree and slashed the wolf with it. With one quick slash blood splattered everywhere and the wolf dropped dead to the ground.

Even when the wolf was dead my mind and heart was still racing and my entire body was shaking. Quickly I hurried to Rivaille, dropped the sword, and held him tightly as he slowly became conscious.

"What… What happened? Alita?... Where are we? Why are you shaking?" he questioned. All I did was hold onto him tightly as I was relieved that he was alright. Then when Rivaille looked at the dead wolf he quickly held me tightly as he slowly pulled me away from the place.

"Alita… are you alright? I remember now. That wolf came out of nowhere and scared my horse off. Then I fell off and got knocked unconscious. How were you able to kill it?" he questioned. Slowly I pulled away from him but continued to look at the wolf and the sword. Then I went back for the sword and helped Rivaille up.

"Let's just get out of here before another wolf comes out and tries to attack us." I advised. Then we both walked out of the woods. When we got out Levi hugged the two of us and was still looking a bit worried.

"What happened to the two of you?" he questioned.

"I think Alita saved me. A wolf came out of nowhere, scared my horse off, I fell, and got knocked unconscious. Next thing I knew I saw the wolf dead and Alita beside me shaking." Rivaille replied. As the two of them were talking I was still shaking and everything was racing while I clutched the sword even tighter than before. Then as the two of them were busy talking I couldn't help recognize this sword to be the same as the one from my dream. But since I never got to finish that dream I never got to know what happened afterwards. I guess my sword somehow ended up in that tree. Suddenly I was hugged tightly by both Rivaille and Levi.

"You have blood all over you. Did that wolf bite you? Are you injured?" they both questioned. Just when I was about to explain the owner of the ranch came out to talk to us. In particular the owner wanted to talk to me more about the sword he noticed I was holding.

"Where did you get that sword? How did you get it out of the tree?" the owner questioned. I took a look at the sword for a while before answering him.

"I don't know… I just pulled it out to kill that wolf." I replied.

"Was the wolf by chance looked angry, drooling, and had many scars all around him?" the owner responded.

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"That wolf has been here for a really long time even before I opened this ranch. The reason why this ranch haven't been getting so many visitors lately is because of that wolf the people here call 'the Devil wolf'. Before this ranch was open it was a hunting shop. After purchasing a weapon you can test it out by killing wolves in the back woods. There's a lot of wolves around in the woods. But no one could ever kill 'the Devil wolf'. Many have tried and died trying. But somehow you killed it! I saw that sword long ago but could never pull it out. And I've tried asking a few strong friends to pull it out but no one could ever pull it out. Weird things have been going on around here and the three of you are the weirdest customers I have not to be rude or anything. But I've come to believe this entire city is haunted!" After that the owner rushed into his house and we never saw him again after that. So the three of us went back home.

As we were walking I was wiping off the blood from the blade of the sword. While I was doing that the two of them were talking about what just happened. When they finished their conversation they started asking me about the sword.

"Alita, where did you even find that sword? The owner said something about a tree but I still don't get what just happened." Rivaille asked.

"I just found it stuck in a tree. Since that was the only thing I had around that I could use against the wolf I pulled it out." I replied.

"How exactly did you find Rivaille?" Levi questioned.

"I followed our previous trail and noticed that from our original path had a path that strayed off so I followed it. That led me to Rivaille."

"How did you manage to get the courage to fight against that wolf?"

"It just came to me. I was obviously terrified but since I didn't want Rivaille to get hurt I had to act."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, really I am." Later when I got home Artemis started questioning me about the sword. Even though Artemis was a great brother, sometimes I felt as though he was over reacting just a tiny bit. Once again I ignored him and hurried up to my room. While I was holding the sword in one hand and the book in the other I couldn't help get the feeling that what the owner said before was true. Maybe this place really is haunted by the past. Well at least today wasn't a total bummer after all. As I placed the book and sword at my desk I couldn't help wonder what other things I might find.

Later just as I was about to head downstairs to get a snack, the ground started to rumble. Quickly Artemis and I hurried outside along with everyone else in the whole neighborhood. Shortly after the rumbling stopped and everything was completely silent. That was just really weird though.

"Alita are you alright?" Levi questioned.

"I'm fine. But what was that? Was that an earthquake?" I replied.

"I don't think it's an earthquake. It felt… unnatural for some reason." Rivaille responded. As the three of us looked around we were glad that whatever it was didn't create such a mess. After Artemis and I entered back into our house, I went upstairs to check if anything broke in my room. Surprisingly nothing moved at all and everything was pretty much the same way I left it before the rumble. But just as I was about to sit on my bed I had a flashback. In the flashback there was a similar rumble as to that one. Shortly after the rumble the wall broke and titans poured into the city. When the flashback stopped I wondered what will pour into our city if not titans. Will there be something to at least it like the wall in the past? What exactly was going on now?

Then just when I sat on my bed I had a vision. In the vision Levi, Rivaille, and I were in school walking to our next class when another rumble happened. Shortly after the electricity went out. For some reason I hurried outside to find the entire sky turning completely black but there was still light even though there was no electricity. Then it fast forwards to me finding an attic in the house and a weird treasure chest that I never saw before. Like that the vision ended and I collapsed on my bed. Something bad was definitely going to happen. I just had a flashback and a vision side by side. That never happened before. Is the world coming to an end? What exactly is going on? Why are my flashbacks turning into visions?

What does the sky turning black mean? What do the rumbles mean? What does the treasure chest even have in it? Why is this all happening to me? Why am I the only one seeing these? Kenny came to mind once again, but I pushed that thought away since I knew he wouldn't even probably answer one question of mine. All I wanted to do now was understand what all these things that are happening mean? So many questions with no answers to them.

* * *

**Levi is the winner!... Horseback riding... a little King Arthur moment and the sword in a tree... suddenly weird earthquakes/rumbles?... what do you think?... I'm starting to get a feeling this story is about to turn into a hero theme rather than a romance theme...**

**Until next time! **~PetraRal7853


	16. Chapter 16

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. Levi and Rivaille Ackerman, twins, and the smart popular Juniors in Shingeki High School. With the three they are your typical ordinary high school students. But there's more to this story than meets the eye. Since they could start remembering, the three of them have been gifted with the ability to see the past that many have forgotten. But later the tides turn and the gift has turned its attention to Alita. Now Alita has been gifted with the power to see past, present, and future. As the gift grows stronger Alita must now make the right choice to use her the power she was gifted with. With the help of the twins, the three of them will be unstoppable. But will it be enough to stop what is going to happen? Find out what will happen to the fate of the humans that now lies in the hands of Alita, Rivaille, and Levi.

**Chapter 16!... I wonder how many more chapters can I go up to with this chapter?... Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 16

The next day in school I was definitely on the edge. I obviously didn't forget my vision and I had a feeling it would be happening today. I don't know when yet, but it will probably going to happen today. If not today then tomorrow, if not tomorrow then the next day, and I'll continue to be on edge until it does happen. During English nothing happened, but I was still edgy. Then Geometry I thought it really was going to happen when the lights went out. I hurried to the window to find the sky still blue. Moments later the lights went back on and I dragged myself back to my seat. All throughout the day I couldn't stop being edgy. Soon Levi and Rivaille started questioning me about it during volleyball practice.

"Alita, are you sure you're alright today? You seem a bit… edgy today." Levi asked.

"I was worried about what you did in Geometry. What was that all about?" Rivaille added.

"Listen I'm alright! Just because I'm a bit edgy today doesn't mean I'm not alright." I responded. Afterwards I hurried back to practicing.

* * *

Levi's POV

"_Levi are you sure Alita's alright? Do you think it has to do with yesterday's quake?_" Rivaille whispered.

"_I don't know. Ever since we started to hang out more with Alita, haven't you notice our flashbacks and visions became less and less occurring?_" I whispered back.

"_I've noticed. But I'm not complaining about that. I'm actually glad they stopped. They were getting a bit annoying._"

"_But do you think Alita still get's them? Is what I'm trying to get at here._"

"_I don't know. You should ask her that. She is your girlfriend after all. If you're worried about her, ask her yourself._" After that Rivaille hurried back to practicing and I was the last one to hurry back to practicing. For some reason I couldn't help get the feeling Alita wasn't alright.

* * *

Alita's POV

Even when practice was over I was still edgy. I couldn't stop being edgy. Things just wasn't adding up and now all these weird things are happening. Just what is going on around here? Once I got home I paced myself around my room putting everything together and trying to see if it all comes together to make one big answer. Sadly it didn't and it just cause more confusion to me. Later I heard a crash outside of my room in the hallway. Quickly I opened my door to find a pile of junk in the hallway and a stair leading to the ceiling.

"Artemis what is the meaning of this?" I questioned.

"I thought I should do some spring cleaning in the old attic. Why don't you help me out?" Artemis replied. Then I remembered about the old chest and hurried up the stairs. As I looked around I was specifically looking for that chest. When I found it, I tried bringing it back to my room but it was just too heavy. Even when Artemis tried helping me it was still a struggle. But I managed to get it to my room with Artemis's help. Now the problem was how do I get the chest open? After a while of thinking I decided to try and pry it open with the sword.

Sadly that didn't work and all the sword did was bend like crazy. Luckily it didn't break but now I know how flexible the sword was. Later I started pulling out every key there was in the house and tried using it to open the chest. About two hours later I still wasn't able to get the chest open. Just when I thought I couldn't even get the chest open at all, I found my old key necklace I had since like forever and tried it out. Surprisingly it fit! Quickly I opened the chest and a huge puff of dust came out and I started coughing and sneezing like crazy.

Later when I finally stopped sneezing and coughing, I looked inside to find more dust. Just when I thought it was only filled with dust, I took one big sneeze and all the dust disappeared revealing a whole bunch of stuff inside it. Slowly I took everything out one by one while carefully taking a close look at it. Surprisingly there were three huge, thick, dusty books that was probably the reason why this chest was so heavy. Then there were a few pieces of clothes in there that looked almost quite similar for some reason. Finally there was a few straps along with three huge metal pieces.

As looked carefully at the metal pieces I got the idea that they must've been the 3gdm gear since I saw more swords that similarly matched the one sword I found. Plus there was one empty slot that fit the sword in perfectly. Then when I looked closely at the clothes they reminded me of what I was wearing in the flashbacks. Slowly everything was piecing together into one big puzzle. Now what still remains is how is it that the chest continued to stay close to me? Later I wiped off the remaining dust on the chest to find that my name was inscribed on it. Afterwards all night long I read through one of the books.

The one that I read was filled with many drawing and stuff about titans. It talked a lot about the weakness of a titan was its neck and how it can regenerate after a few minutes if it is not killed properly. After that it talked about titan shifters and how they can shift and how their normal abilities as human can be intensified. Then there was a brief section about some sort of ability a titan shifter can have which is hardening their skin so that the 3dgm swords have no affect on it. Later on there were more pictures of a titan comparing it to its height, size, and looks. Within the last section of the book it talked about how in the past regular humans with no titan shifting abilities can be shifted into a titan but not back into human. After that I fell asleep.

The next day I was rushing through the door as I completely missed my alarm clock. Quickly I skateboarded to school once again nearly getting run over by the busy streets. Lucky for me I wasn't late, but I was close to being late. Sadly I was still tired and I was pretty much sleeping through all the easy classes… which was pretty much all the classes. Even during football practice I ended up falling asleep a couple of times and missed the practice catches. It got to the point where the coach sent me home early since I was falling asleep too much.

Once I got home Artemis was yelling at me since he got so many phone calls from the school about me falling asleep. Like I always do I ignore him as I go up to my room. I didn't even know what was worst, me being on the edge thinking the world is going to end or me falling asleep throughout the day? One thing was for sure I can't let any of those happen again. Later after collapsing onto my bed I fell asleep. While I slept I dreamt of more flashbacks. Somehow Ms. Zoë ended up in most of them. Shockingly she was still her same perky energetic self. We were talking together and writing stuff down into the huge thick books I found about titans.

After that I woke up to my alarm clock. This time I wasn't so tired nor was I going to be late like yesterday. The problem was now I being edgy again since I felt like it was really going to happen today. Later during gym while we were doing basketball I suddenly got light headed and my stomach was turning. Then a vision came to me. In the vision I saw Levi and Rivaille on the ground with a bunch of bruises on them and they were spitting out blood. Out of reflex I punched the bullies and just before I could do it again the ground rumbled once again and suddenly trees started falling all around.

When the vision ended I immediately got knocked in the head with a basketball. For some reason this entire week just wasn't working out for me. There was one more day before the weekends were finally here. That means I get one more day of horrible torture. I really did consider this to be torture. All I wish is that it can just end! Quickly I got up and joined back into the game. While Levi and Rivaille continued to question if I was alright but I pretty much had my head stuck in the game rather than anything else. After that I went back to being on the edge. Later during practice Levi and Rivaille pulled me out of volleyball practice to question me some more.

"Alita, what is going on? You've been on the edge, sleepy, and just plain not you. What happened?" Levi questioned.

"Alita you're acting more than a little out of the ordinary. You freak out every time there's a power outage in the school and you run to the window looking at the sky for no reason." Rivaille countered.

"It's nothing. Just because I'm acting out of ordinary just by a little bit doesn't mean something happened." I replied.

"Rivaille's right. You've been acting differently ever since we went to that ranch. What happened? I'm your boyfriend. Why can't you trust me?"

"Why can't you trust us?"

"It's not that I don't trust you… I barely even know what I'm going through so how are you going to help?"

"We're here to listen to you and help you no matter how hard it is. I'm your boyfriend shouldn't you trust me more?"

"Levi and I have been through some weird stuff as well that we barely even know how to get through. But somehow we did. Now we're here for you."

"It's sweet knowing how you two are willing to be there for me all the way through. But the problem is I don't even know really what to even call them."

"If it's the weird flashbacks please tell us. We've been through it as well."

"Now it's stopped though for us. That's a bit weird though."

"Well it's easy for you to say. Weird flashbacks, visions, dreams what difference do they make? All I know is that they're causing me pain and confusion. Now we better get back to practice. Our game is this Saturday." Like that I pushed through them and hurried back to practice. I kind of felt awful even though I told them what the problem was. Later after practice Levi and Rivaille weren't anywhere to be found so I walked home alone. But for some reason I had a feeling something bad happened to them. Quickly I went back to the school. Just when I was about to look all over for them, I saw Jean and Reiner, the top two bullies of the school sneak off into an ally way after pushing two people in first.

Carefully I sneaked over to the alley way. There when I looked in was Levi and Rivaille getting beaten up by Jean, Reiner, and a whole lot of bullies. They now on the ground with tons of bruises and were spitting out blood. Quickly I rushed in and punched all the bullies. Then I stood in front of Levi and Rivaille while trying to protect them.

"Well if it isn't shy bird. What 'ya doing here shy bird?" Jean taunted. Shy bird was what they used to call me back in elementary while I was still being a victim. But now I've changed and I was going to show it to them.

"You messed with my friends. Now you're going to get pain." I responded. Just when I was about to punch the ground rumbled again. This time trees all over the place just suddenly fell to the ground. Then I remembered my vision. As all the bullies started running I stayed and hugged both Rivaille and Levi tightly.

"Alita how is it that you always know where to find us in the time of need?" Rivaille questioned.

"Rivaille's right. How do you know where to find us?" Levi added. I sighed, stopped hugging them, and looked really guilty.

"I've been having flashback after vision and it just continues on and on. They've been becoming a reality ever since I found the sword and book… I don't exactly know where you are though. I just know what's going on." I explained.

"Why have you been keeping this a secret from us?" Rivaille questioned.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt in my own situation… even after I told you what's wrong I still feel awful inside… I don't know what to do anymore." I declared.

* * *

**Alita is definitely not her normal usual self this entire week... being late and sleepy... constantly edgy... now she saves Levi and Rivaille and tells the truth...**

**Until next time! **~PetraRal7853


	17. Chapter 17

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. Levi and Rivaille Ackerman, twins, and the smart popular Juniors in Shingeki High School. With the three they are your typical ordinary high school students. But there's more to this story than meets the eye. Since they could start remembering, the three of them have been gifted with the ability to see the past that many have forgotten. But later the tides turn and the gift has turned its attention to Alita. Now Alita has been gifted with the power to see past, present, and future. As the gift grows stronger Alita must now make the right choice to use her the power she was gifted with. With the help of the twins, the three of them will be unstoppable. But will it be enough to stop what is going to happen? Find out what will happen to the fate of the humans that now lies in the hands of Alita, Rivaille, and Levi.

**I have finished writing the rest of the story! I wonder if any of you want to know just how many chapters there are?... Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 17

After I saved Rivaille and Levi from being beaten up from Jean and Reiner the three of us stayed on the fields in front of the school to talk some more. So during the time I told them the story and how it kind of related to us somehow. For some reason after telling the two of them what was wrong with me I felt even more worst than before. I just couldn't get this awful feeling out.

"So you're telling me something bad is going to happen that has to do with the rumble and the trees falling?" Rivaille questioned.

"*_nods_* Yes." I responded.

"The final thing that you're afraid to happen is one last rumble and the sky turning black?" Levi added.

"*_sighs_* Yes."

"You're saying that the things you found in a chest in the attic of your house has something that we can use to stop whatever is coming?"

"*_nods_* Yes."

"Alright then, what can we do to help?"

"I have a feeling that if we can make more of the 3dgm things then we have a chance to win this fight." Then suddenly before I could say anything else my head started spinning and a vision came to me. In the vision shortly after the sky turned black it went back to blue. But in the distance titans were coming out of nowhere enclosing the city. After that the vision ended and when I came to I was in Levi's arms.

"Alita what happened?" Levi questioned. Slowly I got up while feeling a bit dizzy at the moment.

"Tell us what happened." Rivaille begged.

"I had a vision… the titans were returning." I replied.

"I thought you said the titans were vanquished long ago."

"You said three warriors vanquished all the titans and brought this peace upon us. Now why would they come back?"

"I don't know all the details yet. I did have one resource… but he's completely useless *_snickers_*."

"Who's the resource?"

"Why is he useless?"

"That morning after Rivaille came to ask if I wanted to hang out with him but before Levi took me out for dinner, I went to the one resource I thought would be helpful. He was an old man. He was the one who created the fairy tale. His name was Kenny Ackerman."

"For some reason I'm getting a weird feeling I've heard the name Kenny Ackerman before somewhere."

"I'm getting the feeling that I've dealt with someone with that name before."

"At first when I asked him to tell me the whole truth of the story, he just kept asking weird questions and stuff. Then he told me to leave and figure it out myself!"

"Why don't we pay him a visit tomorrow after school?"

"I like that idea, with the three of us there we should be able to get some answers out of him."

"Okay… but how am I going to deal with the const-" Suddenly I got a flashback. I had already had a feeling that it would be coming shortly after. In the flashback Kenny was running away from the three of us while using a really weird 3dgm and he was moving extremely faster than us. Then Kenny suddenly turned around and used his guns that were attached to his 3dgm and it hit me. Like that the flashback ended and I was breathing hard afterwards as my body was shaking with fear. Once again I ended up in Levi's arms.

"Alita, did you have another vision? What happened? Are you alright?" Levi questioned.

"Alita, tell us what happened? What did you see this time?" Rivaille questioned.

"I… It wasn't a vision… it was a flashback…" I started.

"What happened? Tell me you're alright?"

"What did you see?"

"We were chasing Kenny through the city… he had this weird 3dgm on and he was moving extremely faster than what we could ever move… then… he suddenly turned around and shot me…"

"I have a bad feeling about going to visit Kenny now."

"I'm feeling you. I don't like this anymore either."

"Well whether or not you like it, I'm still going to go and visit Kenny again. You don't have to come if you don't want." Then I got up and started walking home. Shortly after the two of them followed close behind me.

"Where are you going now?" Rivaille asked.

"We're not going to let you go alone no matter how bad of a feeling we're getting." Levi declared.

"I'm not going there now. I'm going home to read more of the thick book I found in the chest. If you like you can help me out." I stated. So the two of them agreed to help me read one of the final remaining books. The book I read was filled with tons of information about the 3dgm. As I carefully read through it I had a pretty good idea how I could make more. So while I was reading I made notes to myself for later when I decide to make more. Then after the 3dgm it talked about the proper training and other gear (_the straps_) that are needed to be able to use the 3dgm.

I even took notes on the specifics on the strap so I could make more of those as well. Later I made it to the part where it talked about a weird secret 3dgm made specifically for the anti-personal organization that is part of the Military Police. When I finished I asked Levi and Rivaille about the Military Police since they read the book about the originations so they should have an answer.

"It says here that the Military Police handled the city affairs and took control of the peace within the city." Levi explained.

"Personally I think the Military Police are weaklings. The Survey Corp is who I'm going for!" Rivaille added. I giggled to see how excited Rivaille seemed to be. Later I showed the two of them the 3dgm and all the other stuff as well.

"Alita, why don't you put it on and try to see if it still works?" Rivaille suggested.

"It must be too old. Don't try it, I don't want you to get hurt." Levi advised.

"*_rolls eyes_* Levi you're being a bit over protective, don't you think? Rivaille I don't even know where to start to put this thing on." I admitted. Later Rivaille picked up the jacket and took a close look at the emblem on the jacket.

"This is the Survey Corp emblem. That must mean we were part of the Survey Corp. Yes!" Rivaille exclaimed. All night long we continued to look more into the books and combine our thoughts together. In the morning the three of us woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Later the three of us went downstairs for breakfast and then we were out the door. Or at least we thought we would be out the door. It was pouring hard and there was lightning in the area. So I asked my brother to drive us to school.

At school we were constantly having power outages. It got to the point where we were out of power for about two hours! Then it got to the point where they just had everyone sit in the cafeteria for the rest of the day since that seemed to be the only place with working lights. Throughout that time Levi, Rivaille, and I went to a corner to talk privately about the end of the world.

"Levi do you think this is the end of the world?" Rivaille questioned.

"No, I think this is just simply a regular lightning storm." Levi replied.

"I think the world is preparing for its doom. Face it this storm isn't normal! We weren't due for some rain until next week!" I exclaimed.

"Alita, you shouldn't shout things like that out loud."

"Rivaille's right. You don't want to worry everyone else about it."

"Sorry… well it looks like football practice will be canceled for today… we got to get started on making those 3dgm. Who knows when the day the world will come to an end? But when that does happen we should be prepared."

"Sounds like a good idea. Tell us what you need and Levi and I will get it for you. We're here to help after all."

"Alita, you never told us specifically who the three warriors that vanquished the titans before. Who are they?"

"Um… isn't it kind of obvious?"

"No, now tell us!"

"… the three of us." Instantly the two of them were shocked. Just before they could say anything, a flashback came to me. In the flashback there was a similar lightning storm like this one, but we didn't have to worry about electricity since we were stuck with lanterns. But the storm got really scary since we started to hear titans roaring in the distance. When the flashback ended there was this one loud roar ringing throughout the school and possibly throughout the city. After the roar stopped everyone in the cafeteria was completely silent. Everyone was just starring all around, at each other, and frozen with fear as to where that roar came from. Surprisingly it sounded just like the titan's roar in my flashback. Moments later another roar came out of nowhere and it sounded much louder than before. Quickly I grabbed onto Levi's arm and started to shiver in fear as he and everyone else were frozen in fear.

After the roar stopped all the girls screamed with fear and everyone was hurrying to the door. When everyone tried getting out the door wouldn't budge. Even the teachers that were trying to escape couldn't get the door open. Later Mr. Zachly came, tried to unlock the door, and failed just like everyone else.

"Seems like the automatic door lock is malfunctioning due to the storm… We may just be stuck here until the storm stops." He announced. After that everyone started to scream in panic and run all over the place looking for a way to get out. While pretty much everyone was in panic, I took a look at the door and tried thinking that if my brother could somehow help us escape by using the sword to pry the door open. But later I gave up that thought after remembering the chest and how the sword only flexed.

Later I decided to look around the school with Levi and Rivaille to see if there was something suspicious about this school. Surprisingly I found a secret ladder that lead to an attic in the school. Up in the attic there were a whole lot of boxes and stuff lying all around. As the three of us were looking around I found a box that had Survey Corps written on it. Then the next two boxes had the other organization like in the book. While Levi and Rivaille were looking through the other boxes I was looking through the first box and found a map of the whole wall and its smaller cities and a map of this city underneath it. When I looked carefully at the two maps I realized that they both matched up.

Then I started to trace the original walls and found that they exactly matched up to the border line of this city. So I thought that if I went to the border line I should be able to find some sort of remains of the wall. Suddenly I got a vision where there was this weird stone in the ground with weird writing on it. And in the middle of it was a key shape hole. After that the vision ended and Rivaille shouted that he found a 3dgm in the box he was looking in and Levi found one as well. Shockingly the 3dgm Rivaille found was the weird one Kenny used and it seemed like there were still bullets in it. Quickly I tried putting on the 3dgm with the help of Levi and Rivaille.

After a while of trying to put it on I finally got it on and hurried back downstairs to the main door. At first everyone was questioning where I got the weird gear or why do I have weapons in school. Quickly before anyone else questioned me I aimed for the door and blasted the door open. Immediately everyone rushed outside and back home. For a while the three of us stayed to try and get the 3dgm off me. While we were doing that Mr. Zachly approached us.

"Ms. Collins it's nice to have you back." He greeted. At first the three of us were a bit confused as to what he meant, but after a moment I realized what he meant.

"So you also remember the old past, Mr. Zachly." I responded.

"Indeed I do. I kept tons of pictures and other materials to keep that memory alive in me. It seemed like you found my box with all that stuff." He stated.

"Yeah I did… I hoped you didn't mind me borrowing this."

"Not at all, in fact you can take all that stuff with you if you like. I no longer need it or have any use of it."

"May I ask how you acquired this weird 3dgm?"

"I got it back when we had that trial for Kenny Ackerman and his anti-personal squad. If I remembered correctly that 3dgm was call the anti-personal 3dgm."

"So you really don't mind if I take it and mess around with it?"

"It's not a problem." After that the three of us went back upstairs to get the boxes and headed home. Sadly it was still raining so by the time we got home we were completely soaking wet. But after a quick change of clothes we went right to work in the garage. First I took apart the regular 3dgm. Carefully inspected how each part went together. After finally figuring out how each part went along I could start making a list of all the materials I would need. Then I took apart the anti-personal 3dgm. At first I was having troubles putting it back together. But soon I finally understood how it worked. I was quite intrigued at how the makers of this were able to design it that way. So after that I wrote down the list of materials for that. Quickly after that I started making the sketches of how the new and improved 3dgm should be. Throughout the night all three of us were working hard and constantly to have everything prepared for this.

* * *

**Levi and Rivaille finally understands what's going on... the three of them start finding out more about the past... a weird lightning storm occurs...**

**Is this helpfull or is this annoying what I do at the end? Please tell me. Should I just continue it the way I usually do? Or should I give hints on the next chapter?**

~PetraRal7853


	18. Chapter 18

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. Levi and Rivaille Ackerman, twins, and the smart popular Juniors in Shingeki High School. With the three they are your typical ordinary high school students. But there's more to this story than meets the eye. Since they could start remembering, the three of them have been gifted with the ability to see the past that many have forgotten. But later the tides turn and the gift has turned its attention to Alita. Now Alita has been gifted with the power to see past, present, and future. As the gift grows stronger Alita must now make the right choice to use her the power she was gifted with. With the help of the twins, the three of them will be unstoppable. But will it be enough to stop what is going to happen? Find out what will happen to the fate of the humans that now lies in the hands of Alita, Rivaille, and Levi.

** I want to say thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!... Sadly there's only one chapter left after this, plus one epilogue! Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 18

In the morning I was completely foggy headed from all the work last night and so were the twins. As I went into the kitchen to get us something to eat, Artemis was pacing around the kitchen and he had his thinking face on. When Artemis has his thinking face on and is pacing around the kitchen it means something bad is going on.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"I don't know you tell me!" he angrily responded. Shortly after that Artemis started to twitch. Now I was starting to get extremely worried of him.

"Artemis… should I even ask again?" I nervously asked.

"No... Yes... No!" he responded.

"You're definitely in a funk."

"Tell me about it! I'm completely stressed out as it is! What am I going to do?"

"What are you in a funk about?"

"I'm not in a funk!"

"But you just… Well then what are you stressed out about?"

"I'm stressed out about my house!"

"Why are you stressed out about your house? Don't you have servants watching over your house?" My brother Artemis owns a big major popular electronic company and a whole lot of other big companies. So he's pretty much a multi millionaire.

"I do, but I'm worried that the house might end up a wreck while I'm gone!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously, if you're that worried then just go back. I'm fine here alone. If I need anything I could always go to the Ackerman's home." I explained.

"No, no I can't leave you unsupervised."

"I'm fine alone. The three days you weren't here I was fine."

"*_sighs_* Fine, I'll go back just to check on everything."

"Alright… while you're there could you bring me back some stuff I'm going to need for a project from your hardware supply?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Quickly I hurried into the garage and brought back my list. When Artemis opened the closed list, the list dragged on and on all the way to the front door. Artemis was left in shock as he looked at how long the list was.

"What do you need all these materials for?" Artemis questioned.

"I told you they're for a project." I responded.

"But what's the project? What are you trying to make with these?" I sighed, rolled my eyes, hurried back into the garage, grabbed my sketches, and showed them to Artemis. Artemis quickly scanned the sketches, sighed, and placed the list in his pocket.

"Well if you want me to bring back all these things then it's going to take me longer to get back. I don't even think I have some of these materials you want. Although what you're trying to make is pretty impressive, it's going to be hard to find these materials." Artemis explained.

"Please help me find them." I begged. Artemis sighed once more and then nodded. Later after eating breakfast the three of us headed out to pay Kenny a visit. Outside was pretty much a mess after that storm yesterday. But I was glad that nothing got really damaged. When we got to the hospital, that lady from before questioned me once again as to why I was here again. Once again I lied so that I could get us in. Then when Kenny saw us he really wasn't so pleased and happy like before.

"What are you brats doing here?" he questioned as he let us in.

"We're here to question you about some things." Levi declared.

"Tell us everything there is to know about that past?" Rivaille demanded.

"Like I said to Ms. Collins, no and figure it out for yourselves!"

"Why won't you tell us?"

"What is there to hide?"

"Nothing important that you need to remember so figure it out yourself."

"We refuse to leave until you give us an answer!"

"Yeah, we're not leaving until you give us an answer!" Like that I had a bad feeling as to where this was going. So I stepped in front of the twins and angrily looked at them to tell them to stop. Then I stepped closer to Kenny and did the rest of the talking.

"Kenny, the titans will be returning. We need to know everything there was as to how the three of us vanquished the titans in the first place." I explained.

"So what if the titans are returning? It's not my problem is it?" he responded.

"Well it will be if a titan comes after you to devour you."

"So be it then. I'd rather be dead than be in this stupid hospital."

"Come on Kenny, what about all the innocent helpless people?"

"I'm a killer, not some sort of hero."

"But you joined the Military Police."

"I only joined them because they hired me to kill. Plus they covered up my tracks. No one would've found out about it if it wasn't for you three brats!"

"Kenny, why can't you let go of the past and help us?"

"I refuse to work with some brats." Like that I gave up once again and I felt like blowing up in his face. But since I got this far without his help, maybe I didn't need it in the first place. Surely when the titans do come back and he's in trouble, I won't save him no matter how many times he begs.

"Let's go. Like I said before, he's useless." I stated. After that we hurried to the volleyball game. Throughout the game I was really worried that I would suddenly have a flashback and then a vision since I haven't had one yet. Even if we were ahead by a lot, I was still worried. By the end of the game I still didn't have one flashback or vision so I was happy. Plus our team won! Later while we were walking home Artemis called me. He seemed to be pretty much in a mess.

"Alita… *_crash_*" Artemis called.

"Artemis, what is going on over there?" I questioned.

"Alita, can you hear me? *_crash_*"

"Artemis, what's going on?!"

"Alita… *_crash_*… I'm having a huge problem over at the house… *_crash_*… I was right before… *_crash_*… the place is a mess! *_crash_*… I might be coming home later than I expect… *_crash_*"

"Artemis what is that crashing noise?"

"Its stuff falling… *_crash_*"

"I know that, but what is making it fall?"

"*_crash_*… my three dogs…"

"Why are your dogs acting up?"

"*_crash_*… a cat… *_crash_*… I got to go… *_crash_*… be good!" After that he hung up the phone. That was just a bit weird though since I didn't hear any dogs barking or cat meowing so I really didn't believe his story of dogs chasing a cat. But whatever the problem was it was my brother's and not mines. Later when Levi and Rivaille asked what else we were going to do today I replied,

"We're going to the boarder of this city. There has to be some sort of remains of the wall there."

"But the border line of this city is so far away. Are you sure we'll make it home in time?" Rivaille questioned.

"Rivaille's right. We only have a few hours of today and then the whole day tomorrow for the trip. I think we should wait until your brother gets home so he can drive us there and back." Levi declared.

"*_sighs_* Alright… so what you do you guys want to do?" I replied. Then Levi and Rivaille looked blankly at each other. Since the three of us had pretty much nothing else to do, the three of us decided to try using the 3dgm. First we decided that none of us would use the anti-personal 3dgm since it looked way too difficult to use plus the last time I put it on the buckles got stuck and I almost couldn't get out of it. So the three of us suited up and went out to the woods behind my house. Just as we were about to try it, I had a quick flashback where Levi, Rivaille, and I were having a race through the woods and I was winning.

When the flashback ended I quickly shot the grappling hook into the tree and pulled myself up. After that Levi and Rivaille followed. Almost instantly the three of us became experts on using the 3dgm.

"Hey, Alita, Levi, want to have a race to see who's the fastest with a 3dgm?" Rivaille offered. Then Levi and I nodded and the race started. At first the twins were ahead of me. But instantly I speeded ahead of them and won the race. After that we continued to go around the woods with the 3dgm, still getting use to the amount of effort needed to use a 3dgm. Later when it got dark we returned to my house and placed the 3dgm back in my garage for safe keepings. For dinner I joined Levi and Rivaille at their house.

Then during the night all I could think about was fixing up the 3dgm. So throughout the night I stayed in the garage drawing, redrawing, and drawing some more sketches of the new 3dgm. Sadly I couldn't find one useful model. All seem to fall apart at one point. Finally I got really frustrated and tired that I threw my entire sketch pad at something. Moments later there was a weird sound that I never heard before. So I went to see where my sketch pad went and I ended up finding a small tunnel to a secret room somewhere in the house.

In the secret room there were tons of sketches similar to mine of different models of a 3dgm. As I looked at each one, they fit perfectly, but each one had a flaw to it. One looked extremely perfect to make extra speed, but it was seemed to be extremely hard to handle. Then there was another where it looked perfect once again, but it was just too heavy. Another was just too slow. Just when I thought I wouldn't have been able to find one that was completely perfect, I found an envelope with my name signed onto it with the words 'KEEP OUT!' right on top of my name.

When I looked inside, there was the perfect new model of the 3dgm. It had extra speed, extremely light weight, and was easily to handle. The blades attached to it were extremely durable, strong, and light. Quickly I looked at a copy of the list I gave to Artemis and noticed I was missing one thing to make this model work. Immediately I called Artemis up.

"What's the matter, Alita?" he questioned.

"Can you please add one more to that list I gave you before you left?" I explained.

"Couldn't this wait until tomorrow? I just fixed up my house and you just interrupted me of my sleep."

"No, this can't wait until tomorrow! Sorry for interrupting you while you were asleep."

"Fine, make it quick." After that I hung up and looked more into the model. I started to think, if I made this long ago, why wouldn't I use it? There had to be a reason why I didn't use this and put the words keep out on the front. But before I could come up with something I fell asleep.

* * *

~PetraRal7853


	19. Chapter 19

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. Levi and Rivaille Ackerman, twins, and the smart popular Juniors in Shingeki High School. With the three they are your typical ordinary high school students. But there's more to this story than meets the eye. Since they could start remembering, the three of them have been gifted with the ability to see the past that many have forgotten. But later the tides turn and the gift has turned its attention to Alita. Now Alita has been gifted with the power to see past, present, and future. As the gift grows stronger Alita must now make the right choice to use her the power she was gifted with. With the help of the twins, the three of them will be unstoppable. But will it be enough to stop what is going to happen? Find out what will happen to the fate of the humans that now lies in the hands of Alita, Rivaille, and Levi.

** The final chapter is here... I'm sad now... I think I might cry... Thank you to everyone who have read this and really enjoyed it... It means everything to me knowing I have wonderful fans... I might upload the epilogue late since I want to make it even better than it is now... Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 19

In the morning in the vision, Levi, Rivaille, and I were fighting off the titans that somehow made it behind the walls after we put them back up. Then it skips forward to me chasing someone through the city that was responsible for the titans' return. After the vision ended Levi and Rivaille came over, but I didn't tell them about the 3dgm model I found or the vision. I changed my mind to leaving that model a secret. Instead of making a new model I chose to keep the two that I had to work with. Then I decided to burn that model I made just so no one evil could get it.

I started to get the feeling that someone evil is making the titans come back. Whoever it is, is going to regret ever doing that since Levi, Rivaille, and I will be the one to stop the titans from returning and put an end to whoever was responsible for it. For the entire day we were pretty much everywhere in the neighborhood. First we went to the skate park. Then lunch at the place Rivaille took me to by the school. Afterwards we went to see a movie. Finally we went into the woods to practice using our 3dgm.

This time I set up foam around some trees and pretended that the foam was the back neck of a titan. So every time we went past it we would slice at it as practice. Soon the three of us got bored and tired of practice so we went back to my house. Later we ended talking about what we were going to dress up as for Halloween this upcoming weekend.

"I think we should dress up as the three musketeers!" Rivaille suggested.

"I think we should dress up as knights!" Levi argued.

"Why don't we dress up as the Survey Corp members? We have enough jackets and uniforms now that we can dress up in a full set. No one will even think of it. Plus we can be prepared for the day the titans come if that does happen to be the day." I interrupted.

"I like that idea! Then instead of walking to school we can use the 3dgm and swing our way to school!"

"Sorry, Rivaille but I think we should keep the usage of the 3dgm a secret until the titans really do come."

"I agree. I really don't want to cause trouble at all. All we can say is that the 3dgm is fake. That way we don't have to take it off for school or get in trouble with it." Like that we all agreed to dress up as the Survey Corp members.

-_A couple of days later_-

Artemis returned home with all the materials I asked and got to work right away. After a few days of working on it I finally made a few more anti-personal 3dgm and regular 3dgm. Later that week Halloween finally came. The three of us dressed up as the Survey Corp members and hurried to school. This year it seemed as though vampires, witches, and goblins were back in. While the three of us were walking through the hallways from class to class everyone was complimenting us on our costume and was constantly asking where it was from or how we made it. But we ignored them and continued on to class.

Just after lunch I was feeling completely sick and had this massive headache. Moments later the ground rumbled once again. Quickly the three of us hurried outside and saw the sky turn blue to black. Like my vision titans were coming from all over the place slowly enclosing the city. Everyone even in the school everyone was screaming and panicking while the three of us stood there for a while.

"Ready for this?" I questioned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Levi responded.

"I'm ready to kill some titans!" Rivaille replied.

"Alright then… let's go!" Like that the three of us split up and took out groups of titans. Later more just kept coming and more came after that. They were coming from outside the city. Quickly I hurried to the city walls and started looking for that weird stone in the ground. After a while of searching I found it. Immediately I tried reading the writing on the stone. Somehow I was able to read it.

'_Here lie the remains of the wall. Remember the key. –Alita_' the stone repeated. Remember the key? Immediately I pulled out the key that I used to open the chest and tried it. Surprisingly it fit and I quickly turned it. Then suddenly the ground started to shake and something was rising quickly underneath my feet. Later a giant wall came out of nowhere and blocked some of the titans from coming into the city. Knowing that I was satisfied with that I quickly helped Levi and Rivaille take out the remaining titans within the walls. But just as I was about to join Levi and Rivaille, someone dashed right past me and hurried towards the wall where I just came from.

Then I ended up chasing the person just like in my vision. Since the person was also using a 3dgm I was pretty much chasing the person in mid air. Soon I was able to catch up to the person but I couldn't see the face since it was covered by a hood. So I took the risk of killing potentially injuring myself by tackling the person in the air. As I tackled the person I was able to break the 3dgm that the person was using so now whoever it was was stuck to running. Lucky for me I didn't get injured or broke my 3dgm. Immediately while the person was still down I pulled off the hood to find Artemis, my own brother!

"Artemis, you're the one responsible for the titan's return?! Why?!" I questioned.

"I don't have to answer to you, brat!" he replied.

"Brat… Did you just really call me a brat?!"

"I did! So what are you going to do about it?!" For some reason I couldn't get the reason why Artemis was doing this. Then for some reason Kenny came to mind. Suddenly I realized Artemis was talking just like Kenny.

"Kenny hired you didn't he?" I questioned.

"You finally figured it out. You know, you're pretty smart for a brat. But not smart enough." Immediately Artemis came straight at me with his sword but I easily blocked it.

"Why are you doing this? What did Kenny offer you that you didn't already have?" I questioned.

"He offered me the placement of King if everything goes out alright. Now I just have to kill you and the twins then take down the wall." He replied. Instantly Artemis pushed me back and came to attack me again. This time I dodged his attack and tried attacking from behind. But he somehow quickly blocked it. I couldn't believe that now I was going against my own brother. Sadly I knew where this was going to go but I wasn't afraid anymore. I knew I had to save everyone and the price to that was taking my brother and Kenny's life. Quickly I channeled the energy within me and awakened my old self.

Like that I was moving quicker, more accurate, and much stronger. Moments later I got Artemis trapped with my blade to his neck. At first I hesitated to kill him, but in the end I killed him. Later Levi and Rivaille joined beside me and I quickly filled them in on the situation. Afterwards we quickly hurried after Kenny before things were too late. Just as we were about to head to the hospital, Kenny suddenly by past the three of us and nearly knocked us over. Immediately we started the chase for Kenny.

Later as we were chasing Kenny he started shooting at us. Soon I was having troubles dodging his bullets. Just when I thought he stopped shooting, Kenny suddenly turned around and aimed right for me. Moments later I blacked out. I was slowly feeling darkness engulfing me and everything seemed to be fading away. But soon Levi helped me up and I felt alive again. Quickly I looked everyone on me for a wound, but I couldn't find anything.

"Alita, are you alright?" Levi questioned.

"I'm fine… didn't Kenny shoot me? Why isn't there a wound?" I responded.

"It was a fake bullet. You were only bruised by it, but it seemed as though it didn't even leave a mark on you."

"Where's Rivaille?"

"He continued the chase after Kenny. It seemed like Kenny is hurrying to the gate." Quickly after that little conversation the two of us hurried to catch up to Rivaille. Moments later we were able to catch up. Soon Kenny started shooting at us again. This time just when I thought I was about to be hit again, I took out my sword and sliced the fake bullet. Then I speeded up and sliced Kenny's guns and his potentially broke his anti-personal 3dgm. Now Kenny took out his blades and it was a duel between the two of us.

"I knew something was wrong about you." I declared as we continued to fight.

"Well you thought right, brat. I just didn't expect you to be able to kill your own brother." Kenny replied.

"Well you thought wrong. I would do anything to save the innocent from dying."

"Can't you see that's the problem? Some people aren't innocent! It's best to kill off everyone at once so that we don't miss anyone."

"Well sadly I'm going to put an end to your plan once again!" Like that I slashed his right leg and he dropped hard to the ground. Then I held my blade against his neck. With another blade I killed him right in the heart. Later Levi and Rivaille hurried beside me and looked down at Kenny's lifeless body.

"It's over… we won the fight." Rivaille stated.

"It's not over yet. We still have to find a way to vanquish all those titans once again." Levi interrupted. Later the three of us went to the top of the wall and looked at the other side. On the other side the titans all piling up on top of each other, some were looking at us from afar, and the rest where circling around trying to find a way in.

"I can't believe we went back to the past. I thought we could never go back to the past, but somehow in this case we did go back to the past." Rivaille declared.

"We got to get rid of these titans before one breaks through and we're doomed." Levi added.

"I wonder what's happening to everywhere else in the world… Are they slowly getting eaten while we hide behind the safety of the wall?"

"Now that you mention it, I do wonder as well."

"Should it matter now? It's already too late. Now we just have to find a way to push them back to where they disappeared. Alita can't you try to remember how we originally vanquished the titans?"

"Levi it's not like I can force my visions and flashbacks to happen so easily like that."

"Well if we can't use your visions and flashbacks to help us then there have to be something that can help us remember."

"… What about Mr. Zachly. Maybe he can remember how we vanquished the titans." After that we went back to the school and talked with Mr. Zachly. Sadly Mr. Zachly didn't have an answer. So then after that we took the entire day thinking and thinking about how to vanquish the titans. While we were doing that I was concentrating really hard trying to force myself to have a vision or a flashback. Moments later it worked and I got a flashback. In the flashback it showed me up on the wall. Then I dropped down fast to the ground, struck my sword into the ground, and a huge rumble was made. After that a lightning storm came and struck all the titans with lightning. Like that the titans disappeared.

Quickly I told Rivaille and Levi what the plan was. Immediately right after we hurried back to the wall to get the plan working and through. At first I was a bit nervous to do this since the wall was 50 ft up and I had 50 ft to go down really fast. But after a while I got over my nervousness and dropped. Then I struck my sword into the ground and just like my flashback showed me, it vanquished all the titans. Later I took down the wall by putting my key into the stone and turning it again. So that day the three of us stopped the world from ending… that was a pretty fun adventure. Surprisingly no one after that day even remembered almost being eaten by a freakishly large naked monster. The people that did get eaten returned. For some reason we continued to live just like before. But the three of us do still have our races with the 3dgm in the woods behind our house.

* * *

**The last chapter ends here... next is the epilogue... I hoped you enjoyed it... thanks for reading!... If you like I have one other AoT fanfict in my list of stories that you might like to read. It's titled: **Fate Bonded by Destiny**. Try it while I work extremely hard to make the epilogue worth while!**

~PetraRal7853


	20. Epilogue

****I don't own much of the characters. Only my OCs. All other characters rightfully belong to their rightful owners!****

**summary: **Alita Collins a freshman and genuis in Shingeki High School. Levi and Rivaille Ackerman, twins, and the smart popular Juniors in Shingeki High School. With the three they are your typical ordinary high school students. But there's more to this story than meets the eye. Since they could start remembering, the three of them have been gifted with the ability to see the past that many have forgotten. But later the tides turn and the gift has turned its attention to Alita. Now Alita has been gifted with the power to see past, present, and future. As the gift grows stronger Alita must now make the right choice to use her the power she was gifted with. With the help of the twins, the three of them will be unstoppable. But will it be enough to stop what is going to happen? Find out what will happen to the fate of the humans that now lies in the hands of Alita, Rivaille, and Levi.

**The epilogue is finally here... T^T it's so sad... from here on out I will no longer be writing any more chapters for this story and I might end up forgetting about this... It was a pleasure getting to know that this story ended up quite well... Now to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Epilogue

-_A few months later_-

"Can you believe it, we just saved the world from destruction and now we're living back as boring high school students!" Rivaille exclaimed.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as we're secret superheroes and all star students since we did just win the championships for both the football and volleyball team which has never been done before." I countered.

"Alita's right. We shouldn't be thinking of the down side of this. I find it to be such an interesting adventure for the three of us." Levi added. Later Rivaille went off to hang out with his friends for the day while Levi and I were together alone. I couldn't help think about how everyone's memories disappeared.

"Levi… what do you think everyone's memory disappearing have to do making the titans disappearing?" I asked.

"Who knows, maybe it's just the nature that if titans were to disappear then everyone's memory of the event will too." Levi replied.

"But aren't you worried that our memory will be lost once again as well?"

"Even if it does we'll always end up back together somehow somewhere. Just look at us now. We managed to find each other once again."

"I guess you're right… but still it worries me a bit…"

"You shouldn't let it bother you."

"Thanks…" After that while we were going through a regular school day I couldn't help continue thinking about our whole adventure. Even after school while the three of us were racing again to see who was the fastest on the 3DGM I was still thinking about it. I felt as though the world shouldn't forget about this. After we vanquished the titans after their return the fairy tale once told by Kenny disappeared. All the other old items from the past were now in my possession. So now no one even remembers a thing about it. Since I haven't been writing stories in a while and kind of lost my imagining inspiration, I thought about putting our adventure into a story.

"Alita, you're thinking again. What are you thinking about?" Levi questioned. Like that Levi got me out of my thinking state.

"I was thinking…" I started.

"Oh here we go again." Rivaille interrupted.

"What's that even suppose to mean?"

"Usually when you think about something it ends up getting all three of us into some serious crazy adventure."

"Ha-ha, I was only thinking about making our little adventure into a story that I can actually publish. Sheez, you didn't have to be so mean about it either." Moments after Levi punched Rivaille hard on the head as he joined beside me on the other side of me.

"I think Alita's idea is quite genius. Plus with her talents it should be an amazing story. But are you sure you want to share everyone the whole story with our names and everything?" Levi declared.

"Of course I wouldn't use our names. I'll come up with other names relax. But I may need some help on some parts of the story since I don't want to incorporate everything either." I explained.

"I'd love to help you!" Rivaille declared.

"I would too." Levi added. Like that the three of us headed back to my house and got to work on the story. Soon school was ended and we mostly spent much of our days at my house in the nice cool garage working on the story while everyone else was enjoying the nice weather outside.

-_A month later_-

"Finally it's finished!" I exclaimed. After a whole month of working at my house, the three of us finally finished the story, cover, and everything else. Now all we had to do was send it to a publisher. The three of us already compensated on whom to send the story to and that took quite a while as well. Just as I was about to put my story in the mail, I paused, and started to get worried.

"Alita, what's the matter?" Rivaille asked.

"Are you alright?" Levi questioned as he went closer to me.

"I'm fine… I'm just feeling… a bit nervous…"

"What are you nervous about? You shouldn't be worried."

"Rivaille's right, what are you worried about? Your story is amazing and I know everyone else will as well."

"I don't know… I'm just afraid that this story will make me the laughing stock of the century."

"Alita… *_nudges Levi_* _Do say something, I hate to see her so worried!_" Rivaille whispered.

"Alita, have fate is us. If people want to laugh at you we'll be there to stand beside you. We won't let anyone make fun of you." Levi declared. After that I started to get less worried and I placed the story in the mail box. Later the three of us raced again with the 3DGM behind the house. Like always I won and after that we tried titan killing practice with the pillows. From that day on it was pretty much another normal day. Nothing new really happened and the three of us just hanged out together.

-_A month later_-

Sleepily I got up from bed and walked outside to grab the mail. Surprisingly there were quite a few letters. As I slowly looked through each one I couldn't help get the irritation of seeing more and more requests from the workers of my brother's company begging me to replace my brother's place. Like I always did with those letters I threw them right into the trash without a second thought. I didn't want to have to deal with the pressure of working in such huge companies. Finally the last letter I opened was from the publisher I sent my story to.

_Dear Alita Collins,_

_I just absolutely loved your story and so did everyone else at my work place. I'm happy to tell you that I am willing to publish your story everywhere! Since letters take forever to be sent word must be already around of you and your friend's story. People around where you live might already be reading your amazing story. I'm also happy to tell you that the anime company I also work for would love to turn your story into a manga and anime and the movie company I own wants to make your story into a full action pack movie! As bonus I'm making you the head producer of all the things I listed. I look forward to seeing you become famous because of your work._

Immediately I rushed over to Levi and Rivaille's house and showed them the letter. They were just as shock as I was. Later just as we were about to head out, Levi and Rivaille's mom was reading our book and we couldn't help laugh a bit. As we were walking around the block we were constantly seeing people read our story. Surprisingly people haven't noticed that the three of us wrote that book. A year later the publisher sent us tickets to come meet up with him for the movie, anime, and manga ideas. A year after that we were pretty much known as the famous producers of the story about huge monsters known as titans attacking humans and the struggle and fight of us humans to continue to live.

Then a few years later I married Levi and lived at my parent's house. While Rivaille became a famous skateboard maker he no longer continued to stay with us or hang out with us. Another few years later Levi and I had kids and I told them the story of our adventure as a little fairy tale. Since Levi and I got married we never raced with our 3DGM and neither did Rivaille. Soon I put all the 3DGM and everything that had to do with the adventure into the secret room that I still never told Levi about and left it there. Slowly I started to forget about it. But once in a while I would go into the secret room and look through everything again and remembered all the wonderful memories I had.

**THE END**

* * *

**WAAAAAHHH the story is finally over!... T^T sorry if the epilogue wasn't quite exciting like the others... I hoped you enjoyed reading this story and I happy to say that I enjoyed having such wonderful readers. Thank you and good bye for now.**

**If you like you may pm me for any questions about the story or anything you like to know about me... I don't maybe you have a question about me and you just want to have answered...**

**Final bye for now. Signing out. ~PetraRal7853**


	21. Extra

This is sort of my quick little answering of questions that I sort of left you without really an explanation. One of which is what did Rivaille do to his past girlfriends. Well first off Rivaille was totally a player. He went out with almost all the girls and either cheated on them or dumped them by text. Pretty much to sum it up he did the worst thing possible in a relationship.

If you have any other questions feel free to pm me or place them in the reviews.

Thanks and hoped I cleared up some of your questions. And don't worry for those who think I'm not going to post any stories ever again. I'm in the process of a few though I don't really know which to go with. So just be patient and I promise it will be good and original like this story.

~PetraRal7853


End file.
